


Könnycsepp

by Galesz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Mermaids, Muses, Nymphs - Freeform, Romance, Tony-centric, merman tony, mostly anyways
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galesz/pseuds/Galesz
Summary: Asgard királynője beteg és csak egy dolog segíthet neki meggyógyulni. A tenger könnycseppje egy misztikus anyag, melyet csakis a sellők ismernek. Loki mindent meg fog tenni, hogy meggyógyítsa az édesanyját, még akkor is, ha ehhez arra van szüksége, hogy foglyul ejtsen egy sellőt.





	1. 1. Fejezet

Hol volt, hol nem volt, messze innen, Asgard szigetén, az Odin család uralkodott már több évtizede. A királyi család a legnemesebbek közé tartozott és a birodalmuk nagyobb volt, minden létező más királyságénál. A királyi párt, két fiúgyermekkel áldották meg az istenek. Míg Odin a királyságéhoz hasonlóan vasmarokkal nevelte gyermekeit, addig Frigga, a királyné, kedvességet és gyengédséget tanított utódjainak.

Thor, az idősebbik fiú, a legbátrabb és a legerősebb volt kettejük közül. Mindenki ismerte a hősies tetteit. Ő volt az igazi szőke herceg, ki fehér paripája – Mjölnir – hátán lovagolt, és elrabolta minden hajadon szívét. Thor hasonlított az apjára és a harcok éltették. Egészen addig, míg meg nem találta szerelmét, egy egyszerű paraszt lányban, Janeben, akihez minden héten elszökött, titkolva szíve választottját szülei elől.

Ebben segítségére volt testvére, Loki. A ifjabb herceg, habár szöges ellentéte volt bátyának, megőrizte a titkát, sőt még segített is neki, hogy találkozhassanak. A fiatal hercegről sok furcsa történet keringett a királyságban. Sokan suttogták, hogy a fiú a boszorkányok mesterségét akarja elsajátítani. Volt, aki egyenesen kijelentette, hogy az ördöggel cimborál, és sötétséget, valamint káoszt hoz a birodalomra. Az igazság ettől nagyon messze állt. Lokit érdekelték a mítoszok és legendák, ezért rengeteget olvasott és belopódzva a fogadókba elrejtve valóját, hallgatta a kalózok, kalandorok és kincskeresők meséit,. A kisherceg jártassága azonban nem merült ki, a legendák tanulmányozásában. Gyógyítónak tanult és valóban úgy tűnhetett, hogy a gyógyfüves kenőcsei és italai, valójában bájitalok voltak, melyeket, csakis boszorkányoktól tanulhatott.

A királyságban minden tökéletes volt, amíg a királynő meg nem betegedett.

*

\- Loki! – Thor lóval rontott be a palotába, és vágtázott fel a hatalmas lépcsőkön, hogy a lehető leggyorsabban sikerüljön beszélnie fivérével. Már majdnem megérkezett Janehez, amikor Loki hírnöke utolérte, hogy elmondja neki a rossz hírt. Thornak minden idegszála megfeszült és próbálta leküzdeni a pánikot, ami befészkelte magát a gyomra aljába. A szőke herceg megállás nélkül vágtatott, hogy hazamenjen. Mjölnir patái hangosan dobogtak a folyosón, visszhangot verve a kőfalakon. A kastély ablakain keresztül ellehetett látni a tengerig. A látvány gyönyörű lett volna, csak nem ezen a sötét reggelen. A hatalmas Shire ló megugrott, ahogy hirtelen megjelent előtte Loki.

\- Loki! – riadt meg Thor is és megrántotta Mjölnir kantárának a szárát. A különleges fehér paripa éppen csak nem taposta halálra a fiatalabb herceget, aki maga elé emelve a kezeit védekezett a hatalmas paták ellen. Mjölnir hátrébb lépett és megrázta hatalmas sörényét. – Öcsém, beszélj! Anyánk, hogy van? – sürgette Thor a testvérét és leugrott a nyeregből, hogy megrázza Lokit a vállainál fogva.

\- Thor, te mafla! Eressz, úgy nem tudok beszélni, ha még a lelket is kirázod belőlem – szidta mérgesen Loki és mikor a bátya végre elengedte, akkor megdörzsölte a karjait. Thor most először látta Lokit ennyire rossz állapotban. A fiatalabb herceg nem húzta fel magát, hogy Mjölnir már megint a kastély falain belül van, és hogy majdnem megsérült a meggondolatlansága miatt. A szemei alatt sötét karikák éktelenkedtek és a bőre sápadtabb volt a megszokottnál. A tekintetében fájdalom és szomorúság ült.

\- Elkéstem – sápadt el Thor és hátratántorodott. Két napba telt mire utolérte őt a hírhozó és legalább másfélbe, míg visszaért.

\- Nem! – kiáltott fel riadtan Loki látva testvére zavart tekintetét. – Nem késtél el. Anyánk ágynak esett ez igaz, de erős és megfog ezzel is birkózni – biztosította Loki, de hangja megcsuklott.

\- Látnom kell őt – mondta határozottan Thor. – Vezess hozzá. – Loki bizonytalan bólintott és intett neki, hogy kövesse. – Mjölnir menj az istállókhoz – utasította Thor a lovát, ami elügetett. Loki csak remélni tudta, hogy az állatba valóban szorult annyi ész, hogy kitaláljon a kastélyból. A fiatalabb elvezette Thort a királynő szárnyába és megállt az egyik hatalmas faajtó előtt. Thor beakart rontani, de Loki megállította.

\- Mi a baj? – kérdezte Thor türelmetlenül.

\- Tudom, hogy nem szoktál rám hallgatni, de most az egyszer legyél egy kicsit kevésbé… harsány. Anyánk tényleg nincs jó állapotban – magyarázta Loki és reménykedett benne, hogy Thor megfogja érteni, amit mondani akar.

Thor bólintott, és Loki megnyugodott, mikor az ajtókat halkan nyitotta ki és puha léptekkel sétált édesanyja ágyához. Az öccse követte őt. A szobában a függönyöket szétnyitották és a kora hajnali levegő már majdnem, hogy elrejtette a betegség szagát. A királynő az ágyban feküdt és őszhajszálai, amik az aranyszínű fürtjeiben megjelentek, újdonságnak számítottak. Négy napja még nem voltak ott. Hamuszürke arcán fekete vonalak jelentek meg, követve az ereket, melyek az éltető vért szállították.

Az ágy körül megpillantották az édesanyjuk egyik leghűségesebb szolgálóját, aki világos szőke fürtjeit szoros kontyba fogta és éppen a dunyhát igazgatta, hogy a királynő lába ne fázhasson. Mikor felegyenesedett, megpillantotta a két fiút.

\- Thor herceg, Loki herceg – hajolt meg a szolgáló, a kezeit maga előtt összekulcsolva. Nem nézett a hercegek szemébe.

\- Magunkra hagynál minket, Natalia? – kérdezte Loki halkan, látva, hogy Thor, aki most látja először az anyjukat ilyen állapotban, nem hallotta vagy látta, hogy más is van velük a szobában.

\- Természetesen – bólintott Natalia és kisietett a szobából, szemeivel a földet pásztázva. Loki ismerte a lányt. Fiatal volt és tele életerővel, a nyelvét ugyan felvágták és jól elszórakoztatta az anyjukat – aki pont emiatt tartotta őt maga mellett -, de ettől még Loki nem szerette őt. Volt benne valami, ami rossz érzéssel töltötte el. Úgy beszélt a királynővel, mintha barátnők lennének, és amikor csak alkalma adódott rá, megpróbálta Thort elcsábítani. Persze ezt a bátya észre sem vette.

\- Thor… drága kisfiam – szólalt meg Frigga és Loki az ágy felé fordult. Thor az anyja mellett térdelt és mindkét kezével megfogta az anyja kezét, mintha imádkozna. A herceg keze remegett, amit Loki megtudott érteni. Borzasztó érzés volt így látni az anyjukat.

\- Anyám, hogy vagy? – kérdezte Thor, miután nyelt egy nagyot és megregulázta remegő hangszálait. Még egy halvány mosolyt is sikerült az arcára erőltetnie.

\- Jól vagyok – válaszolt Frigga, mintha csak egy délutáni teázáson érdeklődne iránta a fia. Loki még horkantott is volna egyet, ha nem ilyenek lettek volna a körülmények. Az apró hazugság úgy tűnt, hogy valamennyire segít Thoron.

\- Pihenned kell – sóhajtotta a szőke és megszorította az anyja kezét. Frigga dacosan kihúzta a kezét a fiáéból és karba font karokkal összehúzta a szemeit.

\- Már majdnem egy hete pihenek – nyafogta, mint egy kisgyerek és az ablak felé fordult. Vágyódva figyelte a kék eget és a lehelet finom felhő pihéket. Lokinak összeszorult a gyomra a látványtól. A pillanat olyan sokáig húzódott, hogy látta anyja szemei lassan lecsukódnak.

\- Tudok érted tenni valamit? – kérdezte Thor azt, ami már az öccse nyelvén volt. Frigga felé fordult,  és egy picit megrázta a fejét majd lehunyta a szemeit.

\- Oh, Thor, ne aggódj miattam – suttogta halkan, majd elnyomta a fáradtság.

\- Anyám, kérlek, látom, hogy nem vagy jól – erősködött Thor, de Loki a vállára tette a kezét.

\- Thor, gyere. Hagyjuk pihenni – mondta halkan a herceg és kisétáltak az királyné kamrájából. Thor odasétált egy elhaladó őrhöz és az ajtóhoz állította. Loki furcsállóan figyelte a bátya ténykedéseit, főleg, amikor elkapta a karját és hallótávolságon kívül húzta őt.

\- Mégis miféle kór tesz ilyet az emberrel? – kérdezte mérgesen Thor. Az egész testtartása megfeszült és Loki attól félt, hogy a herceg eltöri a karját. Lassan lefejtette magáról az erős ujjakat és Thorra nézett.

\- Nem tudom, már minden könyvet megnéztem és átlapoztam, de nem találtam semmit – morogta Loki. A tehetetlenség volt most a legnagyobb ellenségük, és ezt mindketten tudták. Három napja próbálta kideríteni, mi okozza Frigga betegségét. A könyvtárukban fellelhető könyvek nem adtak választ neki.

\- Mi van, ha meg mérgezték? – találgatott Thor és idegesen fel alá járkált a széles folyosón. A köpenye minden megfordulásnál a lábára tekeredett és Loki attól félt, hogy felbukik.

\- Annak is utána jártam, de ez is csak egy zsákutca – válaszolta csalódottan a fiatalabb herceg, és csak még jobban okolta magát a hiányos tudása miatt. Thor egy darabig figyelte Loki megrogyott vállait, és eszébe jutott még valami.

\- Na és, ha megátkozták? – kérdezte óvatosan a szőke.

\- Thor… - kezdett bele Loki, olyan hangsúllyal, mintha őt vádolta volna meg a fivére.

\- Gondolj csak bele. Nincs olyan betegség, aminek ezek lennének a tünetei – mondta Thor, mintha bármennyit is konyítana az orvosláshoz.

\- Mi van, ha mégis van, csak még sosem volt vele dolgunk? – érvelt Loki. A dolog olyan ellentétesnek tűnt. Loki volt az, aki hitt a mítoszokban és a legendákban, most mégis Thor hozta fel ezt az örültséget. Túl sok dolog volt a világban, amiről még nem szereztek tudomást.

\- Loki – sóhajtotta Thor.

\- Thor – válaszolt vissza Loki. Egymás szemébe néztek, várva a választ, ami majd megnyugtatja őket.

\- Hercegeim – szólalt meg egy női hang. A két herceg csodálkozva nézett a szolgálóra, aki teljesen hangtalanul lopózott mögéjük.

\- Natalia? – kérdezték egyszerre. A láng vörös hajú nő szemeiben egy olyan érzés csillogott, amit Loki nem tudott megnevezni, hiába próbálta.

\- Én, beszélhetek szabadon? – kérdezte a földet pásztázva a tekintetével.

\- Igen – bólintott Thor és még jobban kihúzta magát. Natalia egy pillanatra elpirult, de aztán összeszedte magát.

\- A királynő nagyon beteg, és bármi okozza is, ha nincs meg a módja annak, hogy meggyógyuljon, meg fog halni – mondta határozottan a nő.

\- Azt mondod, hogy a királynőd gyenge, te némber? – kérdezte mérgesen Loki, aki most először hangot adott a nem tetszésének. Natalia szájának a széle megrándult.

\- Nem… én hallottam egy dologról, ami minden betegséget meggyógyít – folytatta remegő hangon a szolgáló lány és könnyes szemmel pillantott fel Thorra. Loki örömére azonban Thort semmilyen módon nem hatotta meg a színjáték, de a figyelmét felkeltették a hallottak.

\- Miféle anyag? – kérdezte határozottan és közelebb lépett Nataliához.

\- A tenger könnycseppje, minden sötétséget, legyen az betegség, átok vagy méreg, meggyógyít – nézett rá a szolgálólány, áhítattal a szemében. – Azt mondják, a sellők tudják, hogy mi az. Ők segíthetnek.

\- Sellők? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Loki. A hirtelen jött érdeklődését nem tudta olyan gyorsan leplezni, mint azt szerette volna és Thor csak a szemét forgatta.

\- Igen, ha sikerülne elfogni egyet és szóra bírni, akkor talán… - lelkesült fel Natalia, de Thor haragos morgása belé fojtotta a szót.

\- Elég! Nem érdekelnek a mendemondák és az idétlen mesék. Ha nincs kedved szolgálni a királynőt, akkor tűnj el innen – rivallt rá Thor és sötét tekintettel figyelte, ahogy a nő riadtan hátrébb lép.

\- Én, sajnálom… - dadogta ijedten és könnyes szemmel Natalia.

\- Eredj a dolgodra – mondta neki Loki és fejben már azon gondolkodott, hogy hogyan is lehetne elfogni egy sellőt.

\- Igen, elnézést hercegeim. – Natalia ijedten elsietett, és amikor már nem lehetett látni őt, Thor szúrós szemmel nézett a testvérére.

\- Thor, mi van, ha igaz, amit mondd? – kérdezte halkan Loki. A tekintetében Thor a remény szikráját vélte felfedezni és már bánta, hogy felhozta az átkokat.

\- Loki, tudom, hogy szereted az ilyen meséket, de… - kezdett bele az idősebb herceg.

\- Az előbb még azt kérdezted, nem-e átkozták meg őt. – Loki hangja dacos volt és Thor tudta, hogy elvesztette a csatát. Az öccse mindig mindenre odafigyelt.

\- Boszorkányok léteznek – sóhajtotta Thor. Egyszer gyerekként találkoztak egyel, de ez még nem jelentette azt, hogy a hitetlenkedő herceg bevallotta volna mások előtt is.

\- Akkor miért ne létezhetnének sellők is? – tárta szét a karját Loki. – Ártani nem árthat, ha megpróbáljuk.

\- Loki, felejtsd el. Többet tudunk segíteni, ha itt maradunk – mondta Thor, olyan hangsúllyal, mintha Loki túl fiatal lenne, hogy megértse ezt. - Azonnal elküldetek a királyság legjobb gyógyítóiért. – Loki szólásra nyitotta a száját, de Thor nem hagyta szóhoz jutni. – Bízom a képességeidben, de talán tudnak megoldást erre a kórra. Beszélek apánkkal – jelentette ki Thor és ott hagyta Lokit.

A nap sugarai egyre csak erősödtek és Loki a könyvtár felé fordult, hogy minél több tudást elsajátítson a sellőkről, még mielőtt lemegy a nap. A terv gyorsan körvonalazódott a fejében és itt volt az ideje, hogy felkészüljön arra, amit tenni fog.


	2. 2. Fejezet

A kocsma hangos volt a tivornyázó matrózoktól és kalózoktól, akik kiélvezték a könnyűvérű némberek társaságát, és az alkohol mámorító hatásait. Olyan sokan voltak, hogy lehetetlenség volt anélkül közlekedni, hogy valakinek ne ütközzenek neki.

A Gyűjtő, egy olyan fogadó volt, ahol a „rossz” emberek ittak. Így aztán nem volt kétséges, hogy ők voltak azok, akik az arany mennyiségének hatására a legkevesebbet kérdeztek. Loki már járt itt párszor, hogy meséket hallgasson a tengerészektől. Legyenek azok bármennyire elképesztőek, mint Fekete szakáll legendája, vagy a holtak kincse.

Többször volt részeg fantázia vagy napsütötte képzelgés, amit meséltek, mintsem a jól ismert szóbeszédek megerősítése. De a történetek mindig jókedvre derítették Loki. Most azonban, nem ezzel a céllal érkezett ide. Egy félelmetes kalóz ma kikötött itt, és a hercegnek minden szándéka megvolt arra, hogy lefizesse a hitvány férget, hogy szerezzen neki egy sellőt. Élve.

A könnycseppet még csak véletlenül sem akarta megemlíteni. Felvette a köpenyét, magára húzta a csuklyát, hogy ne láthassák az arcát és úgy vett egy üveg rumot, mintha csak odatartozna. A sarokban volt egy üres asztal, ahonnan rálátott az emberekre. Biztos volt benne, hogy kiszúrja majd Thanos kapitányt.

Bárkit is kérdezett volna az ember, ha Thanos szóba kerül, akkor csak elkezdenek remegni és dadogni, témát váltanak, vagy kijelentik, hogy nem tudják ki ő. Lokinak esze ágában sem volt leinnia magát, ezért, amikor senki sem figyelt ki öntött az üvegből, hogy úgy tűnjön, mint aki ivott is belőle. Minél tovább várt, annál türelmetlenebb lett.

Az asztala mellett már több kalóz is elhaladt. Könnyű volt rájuk ismerni, aminek az elviselhetetlen szag volt az oka. Jobb lett volna, ha partra szállva, nem az ivással kezdik, hanem a fürdéssel. Loki elkapta az egyik elhaladó részegnek a karját, és lerántotta maga mellé a székre.

\- Mit akarsz? – kérdezte ingerülten az útjában megzavart kalóz. A szavak sziszegve törtek föl a torkából és a szája bűzlött a piától.

\- Beszélnem kell Thanosszal. Tudod hol van? – kérdezte Loki és lejjebb hajtotta a fejét, hogy ne ismerje meg az idegen. A kalóz vad röhögésben tört ki és az asztalt csapkodta. Úgy vihogott, hogy még a könnyei is kicsordultak, és rosszul vette a levegőt. A köhögést Loki rumjával sikerült csillapítania és nagyot sóhajtott. Loki türelmetlenül méregette asztaltársát, aki ököllel megveregette a mellkasát és hitványságát bizonyítva hangosan felböfögött.

\- Hogy tudom-e? Én vagyok az első tisztje, Ebony Maw szolgálatára– kuncogott hátra dőlve a kalóz és elégedetten figyelte, ahogy Loki kihúzza magát. – Szóval? Mit akarsz? – A herceget a hideg kirázta, mikor megpillantotta az első tiszta arcát. Az orrát, mintha letépte volna valami.

\- Üzletet ajánlok neki és a legénységének – mondta Loki és könyökét az asztalon pihentette. A szíve vadul kalapált és csak reménykedett benne, hogy sikerült felhívnia magára a figyelmet.

\- Miféle üzletet? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Maw és meghúzta a rumos üveget. Lokinak most tűnt fel, hogy a fura szerzet valójában nem is annyira részeg, mint azt eredetileg hitte. Loki megvárta, míg a kalóz osztatlan figyelmét élvezheti, és folytatta.

\- Van valami, amit csak ti tudtok megszerezni – közölte Loki olyan hangon, mint aki már vagy ezer ilyen üzletet kötött. – Szerezzetek nekem egy sellőt, élve. – A herceg kijelentését csend fogatta. A kalóz csak széles mosolyra húzta a száját.

\- Hát hogyne. Rögtön miután találkoztam a Krakennel – duruzsolta neki édes hangon a kalóz és ő is felkönyökölt az asztalra.

\- Ha az ára a gond, bármennyit megadok, amit kérsz – mondta Loki és amikor elkezdett a kétségbeesésén nevetni a kalóz, elvörösödött mérgében.

\- Nézd fiú, nem az arannyal van a gond – vont vállat Maw és fürkészően nézett rá. – A sellők nagyon ritkák és nehéz megtalálni őket, ha nem tudod, hogy hol keresd.

\- Ha nem vállalod, keresek mást – vont vállat Loki, mint aki számított az elutasításra. A félelem, hogy nem válik be a terve most még erősebben szorította össze a torkát. – Biztos találok sokkal nagyobb kalózt is, mint Thanos. – Loki felállt az asztaltól és határozottan lépett egyet. Bizonytalanságát teljesen elrejtette közönyös testtartása mögött.

\- Két láda aranyat kérek – ragadta meg a kalóz a karját és a mosolya olyan volt, mint egy ragadozóé. A herceg ugrálni tudott volna örömében, hogy a terve sikeres volt. Maw összevont szemöldökkel nézte Loki kezét, majd elengedte. – Egy hét múlva visszatérünk.

\- Egy hét az sok idő – mondta neki Loki. A királynő nem biztos, hogy kibír, annyi időt. Az állapota romolhat, sőt talán már a következő reggelt sem éri meg. A herceg teljesen megfeszült a gondolattól, hogy mennyire sok esély is van erre.

\- Ki tudja mennyi idő, míg találunk egy ilyen különleges lényt. És kitudja, hogy mennyi idő, míg sikerül elfogni – mondta neki egy ravasz mosollyal Maw.

\- Rendben van – bólintott Loki. – Két láda arany. – A herceg sietős léptekkel indult a kijárat felé és mikor végre kinn volt a szabadban fellélegzett. Így Thornak sem kellett aggódnia és az anyja mellett maradhatott, amíg másokra bízta a piszkos munkát. Kétsaroknyira jutott, mikor pár ismeretlen kalóz állt elé, kivont szablyákkal. Loki az övénél lapuló tőrhöz nyúlt.

\- A helyedben nem tenném – mondta Maw, Loki mögött állva. A herceg megfordult, hogy ránézzen. – Tényleg azt hitted, hogy jó dolog a legalja nép között sétálni, nemes úr? – kérdezte jól szórakozva Loki látszólagos ijedtségén.

\- Mégis honnan tudhatnád? – kérdezte Loki olyan közönyösséggel, ami a helyzethez semmilyen formában nem illett.

\- A kezeid, drága uram, olyan finomak és makulátlanok, mint egy ma született csecsemőé – vont vállat Maw. – Remélem nem vagy tengeribeteg – közölte vele. Loki nem tudott elég gyorsan a fegyveréért nyúlni és hátulról erős ütést érzett a tarkóján. Nem ájult el, de nagyon közel volt ahhoz, hogy elhányja magát a szédüléstől, ami forgatta körülötte a világot. Húzták és vonszolták át az utcákon, egészen egy hatalmas hajóig. A tenger ringatózásától, csak még rosszabbul lett, de nem adta meg nekik azt az élvezetet, hogy mutassa a fájdalmát.

\- Isten hozott az Őrült Titánon, kis herceg – suttogta a fülébe Ebony Maw, és bedobták a hajó belsejébe a rakomány közé. Loki egy puffanással érkezett és még látta, ahogy rácsapják az ajtót.

*

Tony mindig a szokásos helyen vadászott. Habár a sekély vízben könnyen észrevették föntről, sokkal több finom fogás volt, amit elrágcsálhatott. A napfény itt jóval erősebben csillant meg a pikkelyeken és hamarabb észre tudta venni a zsákmányt. Nem telt sok időbe, míg meg pillantott egy szép példányt. Egy korallsziget mögül figyelte, hogyan játszanak a halak. Csak egy gyors uszonycsapás és már el is kaphatja őket. A kopoltyúi a nyakán szétnyíltak, mintha vett volna egy mély levegőt és lassan kifújta. Egy pillanat műve volt azt egész, amilyen sebességgel megközelítette a zsákmányát. A hosszú karmai épp hogy elhibázták és a sérült hal a még sekélyebb part felé vette az irányt. A hal raj, nagyon gyorsan odébb állt, de Tony elvigyorodott és üldözőbe vette a hátrahagyott társukat. Minél feljebb úszott, tudta, hogy annál inkább észrevehető, de már nagyon közel volt a halhoz. Egy erősebb csapással elfogta és azonnal ráharapott. Körülötte a vízben felszabadult egy kis vér, de nem törődött vele. Ennél sokkal több kellett, ahhoz hogy a cápák ide jöjjenek. Egy darabig rágcsálta a fejet és körbe nézett maga körül. Messzebbre jött, mint gondolta. A távolban egy hajót pillantott meg. Valahol a part és a hajó között lebeghetett ő, ezért nem vette észre egyből a felette ringatózó csónakot.

A lakatlan sziget másik felén a sziklák pont kényelmesek voltak egy kis sütkérezéshez, de ez a része sokkal veszélyesebb volt Tony számára. A homokos part és a nyílt rálátás a vízre veszélybe sodorhatta.

Valaki pánikszerűen felkiáltottTony felett, és ő rémülten mélyebbre úszott. A félig megevett hal kicsúszott a karmai közül és elsüllyedt. Mérgesen elhúzta száját, amitől kivillantak a hegyes fogai. A hang a csónakból jött. Tony egy kicsit odébb úszott, hátha meglátja, hogy ki van a tartózkodik benne. A víz alól elmosódottnak tűnő alak figyelem felkeltően csillogott. Tony összehúzta a szemeit. Tehát kalózok. Csak ők hiszik a sellőkről, hogy olyanok, mint a szarkák.

Az utána következő hangokat nehezen vette ki. Valószínűleg a partról jöttek. Tony a gondolataiba merült. A nap lassan kezdett lemenni. Nem lesz nehéz a csónakban ülőt megfullasztani. Legalább egy darabig nem kell aggódnia az élelem miatt. A területén már így is eléggé megzavarták a kalózok az élővilágot. Viszont az elfogás gondot jelentett. A csónak oldalából kilógott egy háló, tehát megvoltak a maguk szándékaik. Még senki sem kapott el sellőt, amennyire Tony tudta. Még egy erősebb hálót is könnyen átvágtak a karmaik, nem, hogyha még fegyverük is volt.

A csónakban ülő mozgásának a hangja furcsa volt. A sellő mérgesen csapott egyet a farkával. Az emberek annyira bolondok. Egy szigony tényleg elég nagy sebet tud ejteni, de semmi másuk nincs ellenük. Tony egészen felbátorodott és elvigyorodott. Végül is, ez könnyű vacsora lehet. Olyan régen nem énekelt már senkinek sem.

A csónak a parthoz volt kikötve. A nap már teljesen lement és Tony látta a lángok fényét a vízen játszani. Ha elég ügyes, akkor sikerül majd neki elvágni a kötelet. Megvárta, amíg a tűz már nem világítja meg annyira a vizet és, amilyen óvatosan csak tudta megszabadította a csónakot a kötöttségektől. Nem is volt olyan nehéz a mélyebb részek felé elvonszolni, mint azt hitte. És a benne elhelyezett ember csak későn vette észre, hogy mi történik vele.

\- Ne…nenene – a csónak jobbra-balra billegett. Az utasa igen csak félt. A hangja remegett. Ilyen közelségből már tisztán ki tudta venni, hogy mit is mond az ember. Helyes. Féljen csak. Legalább soha többé nem jönnek ide. Utálta a kalózokat.

Amikor biztonságos távolságra tudta a csónakot a parttól és a kalózhajótól, akkor elengedte a kötelet. Eljött az ideje, hogy még jobban ráijesszen az emberre. Néha felbukkan egy farok. Az apró ijedt nyögés kárpótolta a hetek óta húzódó unalmától. Néha meglökte a csónakot. Az ember már teljes pánikban volt. Nagyon lassan kiemelkedett a vízből. Pont az ellenkező oldalon, ahol az ember a vizet bámulta. - - Jól elbántak veled – mondta vonzónak szánt hangon. Az ember felé fordult és Tony lélegzete elakadt. Ez az ember gyönyörű volt. A szemei olyan zöldek, mint a legpuhább tengeri mezők. Az arca pedig, mint az elsüllyedt szobrok művészi alkotásai. Sajnos mást, nem nagyon látott az arany ékszerek és az őt fogva tartó kötelektől. Érdekes.

\- Te egy…? – kérdezte kerekre nyílt szemekkel az ember. Tony önelégülten elmosolyodott. Pontosan tudta, hogy mit láthat a halandó. A szemükben ők mind csodálatosak voltak. Titokzatos jelenések és édes álmok.

\- Se-se-sellő vagyok-e? – kérdezte Tony kigúnyolva az ember elakadó szavait. Olyan könnyű volt őket a vesztükbe vezetni. Csak pár lágyan ejtett szó és már teljesen a hatásuk alatt voltak.

\- Igen – mondta kicsit határozottabban a férfi. A szemeit nem tudta levenni Tonyról, az arca kipirult és a légzése is felgyorsult.

\- A te szemedben igen, az volnék – mondta Tony. Az ember megpróbálta megmozdítani a karját. Talán, hogy megérinthesse Tonyt. A sellő elengedte a csónak oldalát és távolabb úszott. A férfi a sok arany alatt meg volt kötözve. Nem csak a keze, de a lábai is. Tony erős késztetést érzett, hogy egyszerűen csak kiborítsa a csónakból. A hold fénye azonban oly módon világította meg a bőrét, hogy az tündökölően csillogott. Hasonlóan az övéhez. Furcsa és gyanús.

\- Oldozz el, kérlek – szakította ki a férfi hangja a töprengéséből. Tony újra közelebb úszott és feltámaszkodott a csónak oldalára. A tutaj erősen megbillent és az ember a másik irányba dőlt, hogy ellensúlyozza.

\- Miért tennék ilyet? – kérdezte Tony unottan és megragadta a kötelet, hogy közel ránthassa magához a férfit. Az ékszerek hangosan megcsörrentek. Az ember ijedten elhúzta a fejét. Tony hümmögött egyet. Milyen érdekes, hogy ilyen sokáig ellen tud állni, már magának a látványának is. Az ember torka teljesen védtelen volt és a sellő kivillantotta a hegyes fogait. A nyöszörgéssel mit sem törődve az érdes nyelvével végig nyalta az ember nyakát. - Így sokkal egyszerűbben tudlak megenni – mondta vontatottan és megnyalta az ajkait, hogy jobban érezze az ember ízét.

\- Megenni? – kérdezte szemöldök összevonva a férfi. - Nem hinném, hogy túl jó falat lennék – magyarázta mentségül. Tony igencsak szórakoztatónak találta őt.

\- Jajj, ugyan már, ne becsüld alá magad. – Tony elengedte és visszacsúszott a vízbe. Alá merült és felbukkant a másik oldalon. Öröm volt játszadozni ezzel az emberrel. A reakciói olyan őszinték voltak. - A kalózokkal jöttél? – tudakolta. Ez az ember nem tűnt olyan vad kalóz félének. Azok még olvasni sem tudtak. Ami még rosszabb, hogy ők már réges-régen rávetették volna magukat Tonyra. Még hogy csábítás. Már a látványától a habok közé vetette magát a legtöbb kanos szerencsétlen. Ezért kerülte őket annyira Tony. Mégis ki akarja, hogy a területe tele legyen emberi hullákkal.

\- Nem, az akaratom ellenére rángattak ide. – A férfi tekintete szinte lángolt az elfojtott dühtől. A szemeit, most teljesen levette Tonyról. Igazán kár lenne egy ilyen embert megenni. Sokkal érdekesebb volt élve. Volt benne azonban valami gyanús. Apró vészcsengők szólaltak meg Tony fejében és gyanakodva körbe nézett. Visszaereszkedett a vízbe, hogy kopoltyúin keresztül lélegezni tudjon. Valami nem stimmelt.

\- Hmm. Elengedlek – mondta Tony végül és benyúlt a csónakba, hogy elvágja a köteleket. Az ember csodálkozva nézett rá és a sellő megeresztett egy elragadó mosolyt. A férfi teljesen elvörösödött tőle és megrázta a fejét. Mikor az egyik keze végre szabad lett megdörzsölte vele a halántékát. Szóval mégsem volt annyira mentes Tony csáb ereje alól. Mikor a másik keze is kiszabadult már a csuklóit masszírozta. A bőrét horzsolások fedték. Tony együtt érzően nézett rá, majd elvágta a lábain is a kötelet. Kicsit távolabb úszott és figyelte, ahogy a lábaihoz is lenyúl, hogy feltehetőleg a bokáit is megdörzsölje. Vajon mennyi ideje lehetett megkötözve?

\- Köszönöm – mondta hálásan a férfi. A mosolya annyira őszintének tűnt, hogy Tony sutba vágott minden óvatosságot, amit az évek során tanult. Megnyalta az ajkait és közelebb úszott.

\- Hálád jeléül, adhatnál egy csókot – mondta könnyedén. Most nem fogta meg a csónak peremét, de az uszonyával feljebb lökte magát annyira, hogy a karjait a férfi arcára tudja fektetni.

\- Bármit… - egyezett bele az ember és hagyta Tonynak, hogy eltűrjön egy hajtincset a füle mögé. Tony olyan közel járt az ajkaihoz, hogy nagyon nehezen vette csak észre, hogy az ember fülében van valami. A szája hirtelen kiszáradt. Ezért nem hatott rá a hangja, mert nem igazán hallotta őt. Későn tűnt fel neki, hogy a férfi a csónak aljából előkapott valamit, ami megcsillant a holdfényben. Az ékszerek vakítónak tűntek és vadul csilingeltek, ahogy a férfi hirtelen megmozdult. Tony megpróbálta ellökni magát, de nem volt elég gyors.

\- Gah! – Tony felordított és jeges félelem kúszott végig a gerincén. Ez az ember! Ez az átkozott ember egy kampót akasztott a kopoltyújába. Ráadásul nem is akárhogy. Ha megmozdul, kitépi vele a kopoltyúlemezeket. Megdermedt és alig tudott levegőt venni. Érezte, hogy vér kezd szivárogni a nyakán a sósvízbe. _Nem!_ sikította az elméje. Hányingere támadt és a rémület szorította a gyomrát. Kinyitott a száját, hogy énekeljen. Az utolsó lehetősége, ha énekel. Az elég hangos lesz. Szétnyitotta az ajkait, de szerencsétlenségére a szájába tömtek egy ruhaanyagot. Annyit tudott tenni, hogy mélyen felsértette az ujjakat, amik ezt a sértést elkövették.

\- Meg se próbáld. – Tony azt hitte, hogy szadista örömöt fog látni a fogva tartója arcán, de helyette csak szomorúságot pillantott meg. Szédülni kezdett a túl sok oxigéntől. Túl sokáig volt a kopoltyúja a víz felett. Az égen a csillagok elmosódtak és alig kivehetőén hallotta, ahogy az ember a kalóztársait hívja. - Most pedig kérlek, gyere velem– fordult Tony felé. A sellő elnevette volna magát az udvariasságon, ha nem lett volna ilyen kiszolgáltatott helyzetben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebony Maw az új kedvenc gonoszom, így félig részegen megírni csupa öröm volt.


	3. 3. Fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- Nem engedhetlek el! Annyira sajnálom – mondta Loki hangja fölüle."

Tony egy szűkös üvegtartályba volt zárva. A sós víz ringatózott körülötte és ő a börtönének az alján pihent. A kopoltyúi fájdalmasan mozogtak és szűrték meg az oxigénnel alig rendelkező vizet. Kényelmetlenül össze voltak kötözve a karjai és a szájára egy ruhaanyagot kötöttek. A vízben érezte a saját vérének a szagát és felfordult tőle a gyomra. A horog még mindig a nyakában volt, és a kötél amihez hozzá erősítették kilógott a vízből. Nevetségesen könnyű volt így irányítani őt. Néha látta, hogy egy két pikkely elválik az uszonyától. Egy kicsit mocorgott, hogy felmérje a helyzetét. Körbe nézett. A raktérben lehetett. Mindenhol ládákat, ágyúkat és ennél is különösebb rakományt pillantott meg. Közvetlenül felette a rácsokon beszűrődött a napfény. A vitorlák megdagadtak a széltől és érezhetően gyorsan haladtak. A kalózok fenn dolgoztak és a lépteik duhágását felerősítette a fa és az üveg.

 

\- Hihetetlen, hogy tényleg sikerült fognod egyet. – Jött egy sziszegő hang mellőle. Valaki nehéz léptekkel felé haladt és Tony, amennyire csak a mozgástere engedte a sarokba húzódott. Az undorító sebhelyes arcú kalóz megkopogtatta az üvegét és a sellő fintorogva elfordította a fejét. Az agyáig hatoltak a koppanás hangjai.

\- Állj meg! – szólt egy felháborodott hang. Tony egyből felismerte a férfi hangját. Az ember nem éppen úgy nézett ki, mint aki jó színben van. A kiállása minden színészkedés ellenére is megtörtnek tűnt. Tony kíváncsi volt, hogy mióta lehetnek úton. - Azt hittem a megállapodásunk úgy szólt, hogy ha segítek a sellőt elfogni és fizetek, akkor elengedtek – morogta és a neki hátat fordító kalózba mélyesztette a szemeit.

\- Hát igen. De még te sem gondolhattad, hogy majd a saját bőrünket visszük a vásárra. Aztán pedig ott van a tény, hogy sokkal többet ér egy elfogott nemes, Loki herceg. – A kalóz vállat vont és Tony olyan erősen forgatta a szemeit, hogy azok majdnem kiestek a helyükről. Szóval tévedett. A férfi mégsem volt kalóz. Megborzongott, ahogy visszagondolt, milyen íze volt a bőrének. De ha nem kalóz, akkor valami nagyon is hajtotta. Tony megrezdült, ahogy a kapitány hirtelen felegyenesedett és felé fordult. Hűha. Loki tekintete elbizonytalanodott és nem látta, ahogy két másik kalóz sétál be mögötte.

\- Szóval mi a terv, Thanos kapitány? – kérdezte gúnyosan. - Magatokra uszítjátok Asgard tengeri had erejét? – kérdezte Loki. Sajnos későn hallotta meg a mögötte ólálkodókat, akik elkapták a karjait. Tony elismerte, hogy egészen jól harcolt. Az egyiket egy ütéssel semlegesítette és a másikat is sikerült leütnie. Már éppen elindult a kapitány felé, aki egy puskát rántott elő. – Mit jelentsen ez? – kérdezte elsötétülő tekintettel a férfi, akinek alig tíz centiméterre volt a fegyver a homlokától.

\- Akkor játszunk máshogy. Téged most megölünk, így elkerüljük a saját vesztünk – vont vállat a sebhelyes és felhúzta a kakast. A kattanás szinte visszahangot vert a közöttük beállt csendben. - Sokkal többért tudjuk majd eladni a sellőt, mint amennyit te ajánlottál. – Tony összeszűkítette a szemeit és figyelmesen hallgatta a jelenetet. Nyelt egy nagyot a gondolatra. Voltak népek, amik rengeteg arannyal rendelkeztek és megették a fajtáját. Basszus. - Sajnos rád már nincs szükségünk.

Valamit nagyon gyorsan ki kellett találnia, hogy megmentse a támadóját. Megrázta a fejét. Mégis mi a fene? Végig mérte a helyzetet. Két rossz közül... ne már! A fejét egy elkeseredett mozdulattal az üveghez vágta, mire mindenki felé fordult. A tekintete találkozott a támadójával. A kalóz kapitány felvonta a szemöldökét és elvigyorodott a szenvedésén. Tonynak sebesen jártak a gondolatai, hogy hogyan is menthetné ki magát. Mi is volt a kalózok gyengéje? Az az üzlet. De milyen? Hogy is mondták? MEG VAN!

A sebhelyes visszafordult a férfi felé és Tony minden fájdalma ellenére vadul kezdte mozgatni a fejét. A kopoltyúja iszonyúan fájt, és a karjait, mintha húszméteres kötéllel kötözték volna meg.

\- Hagyd abba! – rivallt rá valaki és rácsapott az üvegre. Tony feje zsongott, de nem hagyta abba és reménykedett, hogy az ember érti majd, hogy mit akar. Tony már nagyon közel járt, és végre kitudta nyitni a száját.

\- Alk…! – eddig jutott, mikor Thanos megrántotta a kampóra rögzített kötelet. A szó további része benne akadt és fájdalmasan felsikított. A férfi a füleire fektette a tenyerét, de a szemeiben értelem csillant.

\- Alku! – kiáltotta a herceg és Tony megnyugodott. Eleresztette magát egy kis időre. A horog még mindig húzta, de Thanos elengedte a kínzó eszközt.

\- Ne már! – jött az egyik levert kalóz meggyötört hangja. Innen már nem tudott többet segíteni az embernek és csak remélte, hogy nem ítélt rosszul már megint.

\- Lássuk csak, mit tudsz felajánlani nekünk, hogy elengedjünk téged? – Valaki olyan rosszízűen nevetett fel, hogy Tonynak szinte felálltak a pikkelyei a hangtól.

\- A sellővel együtt! – javította ki Loki a kapitányt olyan gyorsan, hogy a sellő szinte beleszédült.

\- Ó nem tudsz elég aranyat ajánlani, hogy ezt megtegyük – mondta a kalóz és a fegyverét még mindig a férfin tartotta. Tony a hátára fordult és úgy figyelte az eseményeket. Ennél rosszabb már úgy sem lehet.

\- Mit szólnál a korlátlan tenger használathoz? – Tony szerette volna homlokon csapni magát. Hogy lehet ekkora barom valaki. Mégis mennyi befolyása van, hogy ilyeneket ígérjen. A ruhája inkább úgy festett, mint egy koldusé. A sellő már látott nemeseket hajóroncsokba fulladva. Nem éppen így néztek ki. Bármennyire is hercegnek hívták, voltak fenntartásai az állítással kapcsolatban - Felmentést kapsz minden kalózkodási vád alól.

\- Hmm. Azok alól is, amiket még nem követtem el? – Tony érdeklődve felhúzta a szemöldökét. Talán tévedett. Ez az ember mégis csak befolyásos lehet. Ami azt illeti nagyon remélte, hogy az ember nem akarja megenni. Nem mintha nem érdemelné meg, miután ő is pont ezt akarta tenni vele, de azért mégis. Ő egy sellő, náluk ez annyira nem furcsa.

\- Igen. – A válasz magától értetődően jött.

\- Legyen. – Egyezett bele a kalóz a sellő szerint egy kicsit túl könnyen. Idióta emberek.

*

Mikor a kalózok végre magára hagyták, Loki fáradtan sóhajtott egyet. A halántékát dörzsölte és leült az üvegtartály mellé. A sellő hátat fordított neki és Loki nem tudta, hogy mit is mondhatna. Határozottan meglepte a lény segítsége. Azt hitte, hogy vadállatiasan küzdeni fog, mint egy primitív majom, de még sosem találkozott csodálatosabb lénnyel. A felsőteste nagyon is Loki esete volt. Teljesen elvörösödött, mikor arra gondolt, ahogy a lény megnyalja a nyakát. Vett egy mély levegőt, hogy legyűrje a benne feltörő vágyakat és tovább tanulmányozta a sellőt. A testének alsórészén a színei varázslatosak voltak. Bár bezártsága tompított ezen, a színek tündököltek. Arany és vörös csillogott a pikkelyeken. Loki tekintete folyamatosan a lény testén siklott végig, így alig vette észre, ahogy a sellő megfordul. A tekintete hirtelen megakadt a lény szemein. Mintha ékkövek lettek volna. Borostyán a legszebb fajtából. Azonban bámulásának nem igazán örültek, ha az mérges tekintet intő jel.

\- Nézd – megköszörülte a torkát és csak egy pillanatra félre nézett - sajnálom, hogy így alakult, de szükségem van a segítségedre – mondta határozatlanul. A sellő csak tovább nézte őt. A fürkésző tekintetétől Loki teljesen kimelegedett. Figyelme a roncsolt kopoltyúkra vándorolt és nyelt egy nagyot.

\- Kérlek, segítened kell nekem. – A sellő kezdett elfordulni. Loki pánikba esett. A hajón a legtöbben már tudták, hogy ki ő. A sellő pedig megtudhatja az igazat. - Én…Talán az segítene, ha én…

Vett pár mély levegőt, hogy lenyugtassa hevesen kalapáló szívét.

\- A nevem Loki, Odin fia és második hercege Asgardnak. Az anyám, a királynő nagyon beteg és te segíthetsz rajta. – Loki hangja az elején még egészen halk volt, de mikor figyelmet kapott a lénytől, hangosabban folytatta. - Van egy nagyon régi könyv, amiben egy halász arról ír, hogy egy sellő tanította őt. Rengeteget ír a tenger könnycseppjeiről, és hogy az mindenre megoldás lehet. Én azt vettem ki, hogy a sellők ismerik ezt az anyagot. – Itt megállt és reakciók után kutatott a sellő arcán, aki nem mutatta jelét annak, hogy érdekelné a téma. - Tehát tudnod kell egy gyógyírt, vagy valami mást. Megígérem, hogy elengedlek, amint az anyám meggyógyul.

Miután befejezte teljesen csend volt. A sellő nem beszélt, bár Loki félt benyúlni, hogy levegye az arcáról a visszahelyezett kötést. Az ereje végezhet mindenkivel itt a hajón és neki haza kellett jutnia.

\- Segítesz? – kérdezte Loki. Mikor továbbra sem kapott reakciót, hirtelen felállt. - Jó, így is jó. Segíteni fogsz, ha akarsz, ha nem. – Loki hirtelen támadt haragja a határtalan aggodalmából tört fel, ami elszorította a torkát. Dühösen magára hagyta a lényt, aki csak a tartály aljában hevert, fejét az elsétáló hercegen tartva.

*

Tony nem tudott beszélni. Az ember, Loki meséje olyan hihetetlen volt. A felszíniek mindig valamilyen idióta legendát szőttek köréjük, mikor ők csak egyszerűen akarták élni az életüket a tenger mélyén. Kivéve Tonyt, bár őt egyébként is száműzték, ezért volt a sekély vizeken. Ezért találkozhattak az emberek a fajtájukkal. A száműzöttek miatt. Tony felsóhajtott, majd fel is szisszent, ahogy a kopoltyúja a nyakába nyilallt. Hogy lehet valaki ennyire barbár, ha nemesi vérből van?

\- Pakoljátok le! – Tony uszonyszerű fülei megmozdultak a hangra. Fel sem tűnt neki, hogy megérkeztek. Még a vasmacska leeresztését sem hallott, annyira a gondolataiba merült. Nem telt sok időbe, hogy négy kalóz jelenjen meg és rögzítsék a tartályát a fa darura. A sok kiabálást teljesen kiszűrte, mikor megemelkedett a börtöne. Nem volt teljesen magánál, amikor berakták, de most, hogy látta, ahogy elemelkedik a szilárd talajtól rosszul lett. Amikor már majdnem a hajótesten kívül volt rádobtak vászont, hogy eltakarják őt. Sajnos Tony tökéletesen látott lefelé. Volt egy pillanat, amikor a víz felett volt. Ott erőtlenül kapálózott, de tudta, hogy nem tud kijutni. Ordítani szeretett volna. Csalódottsága mérhetetlen volt, amikor a partra rakták. A partra! A szíve majd meghasadt, mert nem látta a tengert.

\- Királyi rendelet alapján mindenkit elküldtek – hallotta a sellő Loki hangját és mérgében dobálta magát a szűk üvegládában. Nem törődött vele, hogy mennyire veri össze magát. A vállai sajogtak, attól, hogy ennyi ideje meg van kötözve. – Óvatosabban! – morgott rájuk a herceg. Tony nem látta, de sejtette, hogy a kalózók rajta kuncognak.

\- Öröm volt veled alkudni kölyök – a kapitány hangja túl közelről csengett. Tony csak egy koszos csizma alját látta.

\- Itt van a parancs. Tiétek a tenger. – Loki határozottan mozdult és pár kavicsot az üvegnek rúgott. - Most pedig menjetek, innentől intézem. – A kalózok léptei eltávolodtak és Tony dühét vesztve ernyedten lebegett. Váratlanul Loki félig felfedte, hogy rátudjon nézni. miközben beszél, de Tony csak a tengert nézte.

\- Na jó, figyelj, ne adj ki egy hangot sem, értetted? – Tony nem adta jelét, hogy értené. A szeme sarkából látta, ahogy Loki megnyalja a száját és körbe pillant. - Különben még a végén észrevesznek és hát… te az enyém vagy. – Tony összehúzta a szemöldökét, de nem a hallottaktól, hanem attól, amit a hajón látott. Egy fegyver csillant meg a napfényben.

\- Még valami kis herceg – szólt oda neki Thanos és megvárta míg Loki ránéz.

\- Mégis mit csinálsz? – kérdezte idegesen Loki.

\- Csak egy utolsó apróság – vigyorodott el a kalóz és pisztolyával egyenesen Tony tartályába lőtt. A sellő szemei elkerekedtek. A golyó ugyan nem találta el, de az üvegeket összetartó fémkapcsok elváltak. A résen át szökött ki a víz. Ha nem lett volna Tony élet és halál között, akkor le lett volna nyűgözve a kalóz célzásának pontosságát illetően.

\- Ne! Mit csinálsz!? – kiabálta Loki és pusztakézzel próbálta összetartani az elemeket.

\- És most, végleg elválnak útjaink. – A hajón kinyiltak a vitorlák és távolodni kezdtek a parttól.

\- Aljas kalózok! – kiabálta Loki, de tekintetét nem vette le Tony tartályáról.

\- Őrség! – Loki hangja kétségbeesett volt. Többen is a segítségére rohantak, de megtorpantak, mikor meglátták a sellőt.

\- Mire vártok, nyissatok rájuk tüzet! – Loki hangja magasabb volt, mint azt Tony hallotta volna ezelőtt. A katonák meg sem mertek moccanni. A tekintetük az eléjük táruló jelenségen nyugodott. Lokinak nem volt sok ideje azonban ezzel törődni, ahogy még jobban szétpattantak a kapcsok.

\- Nem… nem-nenene – mantrázta veszetten. Az üvegfal egyszer csak engedett és Loki hátratántorodott. A víz ellökte őt az útból és Tony kigurult a földre. A szárazföldre, ami felitta az összes vizet. Nem igazán tudta feldolgozni, hogy mi történik. A kezeit tartó kötelek megakadtak valamiben és Tony teljes erejét latba vetve kiszabadította a végtagjait.

\- Kérlek… állj meg – valaki hozzáért, de Tony felé ütött karmaival. A kampót kiakasztotta a nyakából, hogy ne akadályozza. Az összes erejét összeszedte és elkezdte vonszolni magát a tenger felé. Loki persze nem adta fel. Rátérdelt a hátára és ezzel kiszorította az összes levegőt a tüdöjéből.

\- Argh – Tony felnyögött és az egyik kezével letépte a szájáról az anyagot. A túl sok oxigéntől szédülni kezdett. Az uszonya bizsergett.

\- Nem engedhetlek el! Annyira sajnálom – mondta Loki hangja fölüle. Tonynak sokkal nagyobb gondjai voltak. Nem kapott levegőt és az uszonya égni kezdett. Alig érezte, hogy megcsapja vele Lokit, vagy hogy a nyakát karmolja.

\- Hagyd abba! – Loki hangja elveszett a körülöttük állók ijedt morgásai között. Tony nem értette mi történik. Úgy érezte az uszonya kettészakad. Teljesen megdermedt. - Mi a!? – Loki elhátrált ijedtében és mindenki, Tonyt is beleértve, elborzadva nézte, ahogy az uszonyai helyett lábak kerülnek elő. Tony hirtelen fellélegzett. Valahol tudat alatt, a tenger felé fordult és a lábai - A LÁBAI! - segítségével mászni kezdett az otthona felé. Félig meddig álló helyzetben volt.

\- Várj! – Loki elé térdelt és megragadta őt.

\- Engedj el! – nyögte Tony és a karmaival megpróbálta felhasítani a férfi hasát, de nem történt semmi. Nem voltak karmai.

\- Nem! Velem kell jönnöd – Loki erősködött és nem engedte el. Magához rántotta, mintha ő lenne az utolsó kapaszkodója ebben a világban. – Ne csak álljatok ott! – kiabálta Tony háta mögé.

\- Kérlek… - nyöszörögte Tony kétségbeesetten. Megpróbált énekelni, de a hangja a torkán akadt. Nem tudta kiadni a varázslatos hangot.

\- Sajnálom – suttogta Loki a fülébe és elsötétült előtte a világ. A tenger megnyugtató képét felváltották az árnyak, ahogy egy ruhaanyagot húztak a fejére.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh... egy pillanatra azt hittem, hogy megcsúszok, de csak sikerült.
> 
> Köszönöm, hogy benéztél.
> 
> Két hét múlva folytatás!


	4. 4. Fejezet

Loki csendben ült a sellő ágya mellett. Már késő délután volt, de a lény még nem tért magához. A herceg idegesen mozgatta fel s alá a lábát, és nem tudta, hogy mihez kezdjen. A terveiben a sellőt megfenyegette, ahelyett, hogy könyörgött volna neki. Nem számított rá, hogy attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy megpillantja a lényt ragaszkodni fog hozzá. Összevonta a szemöldökét és úgy tanulmányozta a férfi nyakán látható zúzódást. Elhúzta a száját. Ismerve magát lehetett volna kíméletesebb is, de félt, hogy a sellő megszökik és az egyetlen esélye az anyja meggyógyítására elveszik a tenger mélyén.

 

Az ölében egy könyv hevert. A tengeri élővilág tanulmányozásáról szólt. Eddig nem éppen vette sok hasznát. A kérdéseire a választ, az ágyában eszméletlenül heverő sellő adhatta csak meg. Teljesen úgy nézett ki, mint egy átlagos ember. Na jó, talán nem teljesen átlagos. Loki emlékezett, hogy a kikötőben nem tudott énekelni, tehát a képességeinek egy jó nagy részét elvesztette. A kinézete azonban csak még vonzóbb lett. A herceg már megérintette egyszer a bőrét, ami finomabb volt minden selyemnél. A karmokat és éles fogakat átvették az emberi vonások.

 

\- Loki! – Loki háta mögött kicsapódott az ajtó és ő ijedtében elejtette a könyvet. Thor hangjától szinte megremegtek a kőfalak. A szőke herceg tekintete villámokat szórt. Úgy nézett a Lokira, mintha egy gazember lenne.

\- Halkabban Thor – sóhajtott fel Loki és óvatosan felvette a könyvet a földről. Tudta, hogy mi fog következni és csodálkozott, hogy nem történt meg már korábban. Ez még persze nem jelentette azt, hogy ne keresne kibúvókat.

\- Beszélnünk kell most azonnal – szögezte le Thor és a hangja habár nem volt halk, nem is mennydörgött.

\- Dolgom van – mondta óvatosan Loki. Tudta, hogy ez mit sem ér és csak az időt húzza, de jobb szerette volna, ha ezt a beszélgetést későbbre halasszák.

\- Nem érdekel. – A bátyjának a hangja magabiztos volt. - Magyarázattal tartozol, hogy hova tűntél el majdnem egy hétre. – A vádló tekintet kereszttüzében Loki dacosan meredt vissza rá. Thornak fogalma sem volt róla, hogy min ment keresztül azért, hogy a sellő itt legyen.

\- A lényeg, hogy most itt vagyok – vetette oda félvállról és vissza leült az székbe, ami az ágy mellé volt húzva.

\- A lényeg, hogy mindenféle pletyka kering a városban. Nem is, a királyságban – mondta Thor és nem hagyta, hogy Loki elforduljon tőle. Megragadta és vállánál fogva talpra állította őt.

\- Hadd beszéljenek. Csak még többet ad a hírnevemhez – morogta Loki és próbált szabadulni az őt vasmarokkal tartó kezektől.

\- Kalózokkal láttak téged, Loki! – Loki tudta, hogy a fivére aggódott érte, de nem gondolta, hogy ennyire. A kezei bármilyen erősen is szorították a vállát, remegtek. - Ezt nem lehet olyan egyszerűen a szőnyeg alá söpörni.

-Tudod, hogy ennél sokkal rosszabb dolgokat is rám kentek már. – Loki összevonta a szemöldökét és elhátrált Thortól, aki hagyta ezt. Nem tett kísérletet arra, hogy újra megragadja a férfit. A tekintete azonban elsötétült és nagyon lassan tükrözte a sötét felhőket, amíg szépen lassan eltakarták a napot.

\- Tényleg? Akkor mi van az általad aláírt papírokkal, ami miatt nem lehet őket elfogni? – Loki megrándult.

\- Szóval tudsz róla? – Loki tudta, hogy nem lesz sok ideje, de arra nem számított, hogy ilyen gyorsan kiderül, hogy mit tett.

\- Mindenki tud róla! – kiáltott fel Thor mérgesen. - A kalózok nem éppen arról híresek, hogy az ilyen dolgokat magukban tartsák. Az apánk őrjöng. – Lokinak összeszorult a torka a gondolattól, de tudta, hogy miért tette, amit tett. Talán Thor nem lát benne semmit, de neki számított.

\- Nem fogom azt mondani, hogy sajnálom – jelentette ki Loki és ökölbe szorította a kezeit.

\- Nem? – nézett rá hitetlenkedve Thor.

\- Nem. Mindent anyánkért tettem – morogta Loki indulatosan. Komolyan gondolta, amit mondott. Az első dolga, miután a sellőt biztonságosan „elrejtette” a szobájában az volt, hogy megnézze, hogy van az anyjuk.

\- Loki az anyánk nagyon beteg. Arra lenne szüksége, hogy mellette legyünk. – Thor szinte könyörgött a szemeivel, hogy Loki végre megértse őt. És ő megértette, tényleg, de nem tudott tétlenül egy helyben ülni olyan sokáig.

\- Anyának orvosságra van szüksége és ezt te is tudod – mondta halkan és az eszméletlen férfire pillantott. Nagyon remélte, hogy segíteni fog neki. Az Őrölt titánon segített neki kijönni egy szorult helyzetből. Szerette volna az hinni, hogy segít neki. Tény, hogy ahogyan utána vissza bekötötték a száját, az elvehette a kedvét a további jóindulattól.

\- Az gyógyítók mindent elkövetnek, amit csak lehet – válaszolta Thor semleges hangon és tekintete az ablakra vándorolt, ami a kastély mögötti erdőre nézett.

\- De az nem elég. Nem ülhetek ölbe tett kézzel, várva, hogy szépen lassan meghaljon. Tennem kellett valamit – sóhajtotta Loki és visszarogyott a székbe.

\- Az, hogy elmész nem segítség.

\- De Ő segíthet – mutatott Loki kétségbeesetten a férfire, aki az ágyában feküdt.

\- A sellő? – Thor arcára volt írva, hogy mennyire elege van a témából, de még tartja magát.

\- Igen.

\- Tényleg? – kérdezte Thor és közelebb lépett az ágyhoz. Mikor a férfi odanyúlt és hirtelen felrántotta a takarót Loki nem tudta megállítani őt. Az emberré vált sellőt Lokinak nem maradt ideje felöltöztetni, így kapott egy zavarba ejtően lenyűgöző képet az emberi testről és annak adottságairól. Loki majdnem elvörösödött, de már hallotta a fejében Thor következő mondatát. Hiszen az arcára is volt írva. - Mesék és mendemondák után rohangálsz, mint egy kisgyerek. Nőj fel Loki. Az anyánkon csak az istenek segíthetnek.

\- Ez nem jelent semmit – tiltakozott vehemensen Loki. - Az őrök látták őt korábban – magyarázta.

\- Az őrök összevissza beszélnek. Egyik sem emlékszik az esetre – morogta Thor mérgesen.

\- De… - kezdett bele a fiatalabb herceg, de belé fojtották a szót.

\- Loki, kérlek. Bárki is ez az ember, küldd haza. – Loki összeszorította az ajkait. Thor pont olyan fáradtnak tűnt, mint ahogy ő is érezte magát.

\- Nem lehet. – A suttogása megtörte a csendet. - Nézd, ha másnak nem hiszel, akkor legalább próbálj meg nekem hinni, jó? Kérlek – kérlelte Loki Thort és, amikor megpillantotta, ahogy Thor megenyhül megnyugodott kissé.

\- Nézd, ha ez megint egy a furcsa vicceid közül, akkor… - kérdezte óvatosan Thor.

\- Nem, esküszöm, hogy nem az – vágta rá Loki.

\- Jól van. – Thor leült az ágy végébe, vigyázva rá, hogy ne érjen a helyet elfoglaló férfihez. - De mesélj el mindent az elejéről.

\- Rendben, de nem fogsz örülni – szögezte Loki egy halvány mosollyal az arcán.

*

Tony már az ébredésekor tudta, hogy valami nem stimmel. Az alvó helye sosem volt még ennyire puha. És a bőrét sem simogatta a víz alig észrevehető mozgása. Ezen kívül minden érzéke valami egészen mást tapasztalt. A levegő nem úgy áramlott át a tüdöjén, mint ahogy azt már megszokta. A szagok pedig egyenesen furcsák és sértők voltak. Mindennek erős növény és alkohol szaga volt. Még ki sem nyitotta a szemeit, de a fény már most bántotta. Lassan tudta csak összeszedni magát, annyira, hogy kinyissa a szemeit és körül nézzen. Pontosan emlékezett rá, hogy mi történt vele. Még olyan beszélgetés foszlányok is az emlékeibe úsztak, amiknél biztosan nem volt magánál. Lenézve a takaróra és arra, amit fedtek legszívesebben elsírta volna magát. Teljesen idegennek érezte magát a testében. Ami még rosszabb az emberek kívül hordták a szaporodó szervüket. Tony elhúzta a száját és figyelmét a szobára fordította.

A hatalmas ágyon túl, amiben elhelyezték, volt még ruhásszekrény, íróasztal, székek és rengeteg könyv. Még a földön is hevertek kötetek. Tony lenyúlt és felvett egyet. A dohos papírnak a szaga köhögésre késztette. Már a borítón lévő szöveget sem tudta elolvasni, ezért visszarakta.

Az ágy végében össze hajtogatott ruhák hevertek és Tony kikelt az ágyból, hogy jobban megnézhesse őket. Az inget és a nadrágot nem volt nehéz felismerni, de felvenni már egészen más tészta volt. Az inget még könnyen megoldotta. A ruhadarab egy kicsit hosszabb volt, mint az várta és majdnem leért a combja közepéig. Az alsó rész már nagyobb gondot jelentett. Felemelte az egyik lábát és teljesen elvesztette az egyensúlyát. Többszöri próbálkozás után ülve próbált bele találni az ruhadarab száraiba, de nem tudta még olyan jól irányítani a lábait. Pár perc múlva már teljesen fáradtan, vádlóan nézett a ruhadarabra. Egy hang ütötte meg a fülét és várakozóan felpillantott az ajtóra. Tony megbillentette a fejét a faajtó nyikorgását hallva, de nem vette le a tekintetét a belépőről.

\- Örülök, hogy ébren vagy – mondta egyből és arcán egy kedves mosoly jelent meg. Tony összehúzta a szemeit, de nem méltatta válasszal Lokit. - Segíthetek? – kérdezte a herceg egy óvatos végig mérés után.

\- Nem kell. – Tony nem érezte magát eléggé biztonságban ahhoz, ahogy ennél többet mondjon. A tekintete nem hagyta el Lokit.

\- Hogy hívnak? – kérdezte a herceg és leült a székbe, ami az ágy mellé volt húzva. Ez túl közel volt, ahhoz, hogy az Tonynak kényelmes legyen. Hirtelen felállt és majdnem orra is esett, ha nem ragadja meg két erős kar.

\- Ne nyúlj hozzám! – Tony ellökte magától Lokit, aki majdnem hátra esett. A közöttük keletkező távolság meglepően nagy volt. Loki összehúzta a szemöldökét.

\- Oké, rendben. – A herceg felemelte a kezeit és tett még egy lépést hátra. - Csak segíteni próbálok – mentegetőzött és ez Tonyt felbosszantotta.

\- Már épp eleget segítettél, nem gondolod? – kérdezte gúnyosan és a nagy igyekezetében teljesen megfeledkezett arról, hogy mit is akar most csinálni. Haza menni, ezt biztos. Viszont tisztában volt vele, hogy ez az ember nem fogja elengedni.

\- Nézd én…

\- Tudom, felfogtam a mesédet elsőre is – mondta halkabban. Annyira más milyen lett a hangja, mióta megváltozott, hogy egyszerűbben átlátható dolgokkal akart foglalkozni. - Tudom, hogy nem hazudtál, hallottalak, ahogy beszéltél a fivéreddel – jelentette ki és figyelte a herceg minden reakcióját.

\- Értem. Akkor, segítesz? – kérdezte határozottan, mintha már kijelentette volna a dolgot. Ez a kis beképzelt…

\- Add a szavad, hogy elengedsz, hogyha segítettem a királynőn – mondta Tony és közeledni kezdett a Loki felé. A herceg megfeszült, de nem távolodott el még jobban.

\- A szavamat adom. – Loki kihúzta magát és minden magabiztosságát abba a három szóba fektette. Tony lassan közelebb sétált hozzá, addig, amíg a mellkasuk szinte már egymásnak simult. Így legalább egy fejjel volt alacsonyabb a hercegnél, de ez nem zavarta meg. Mélyen a szemébe nézett. - Mi az? – kérdezte Loki a tekintetét látva.

\- Most ismételd el újra – kérte Tony. Amikor eléggé fókuszált, hallotta a férfi szívének a dobogását. És Loki nagyon is ideges volt. Az arcán a tökéletes magabiztosság álarcával úgy kalapált a szíve, mint egy prédának, aki arra vár, hogy felfalják.

\- Elengedlek, amint segítettél a királynőn – mondta és Tony figyelmesen hallgatta a szívritmusát. Változatlan maradt. Nem hazudott.

\- Rendben – vont vállat Tony. Megragadta Loki nyakát és lerántotta magához. Az ajkait az övéhez érintette és megcsókolta. Először csak felszínesen, de amikor a herceg ajkai ellágyultak, akkor elmélyítette a csókot. Loki amennyire hűvös volt még az elején, annál jobban bekapcsolódott. Amikor a herceg már megszorította a csípőjét és magához húzta őt, akkor Tony elengedte. Végülis megkapta, amit akart. Többszörösen is.

\- Ez meg mi a fene volt? – kérdezte Loki kipirulva. Az ajkai duzzadtan csillogtak.

\- Megpecsételtem az ígéretem – közölte vele Tony a kegyes hazugságot és lassan megnyalta az ajkait. A herceg zöld szemei éhesen követték a mozdulatot.

\- De így? – kérdezte Loki duzzogva és végre félrekapta a tekintetét. Tehát Tony csáb ereje még mindig működött.

\- Miért nálatok, hogy szokás? – kérdezte pimaszul Tony. Pontosan tudta a választ, de nem lehetett kihagyni, hogy piszkálhassa életének megrontóját.

\- Kezet rázunk rá – mondta Loki.

\- Milyen furcsák vagytok – mondta Tony könnyed hangon és lassú léptekkel visszasétált az ágyhoz, hogy leüljön rá. Loki tekintete mindenre figyelt csak rá nem. Így Tonynak újra lehetősége nyílt, hogy kísérletet tegyen a nadrág felvételére.

\- Persze, mi vagyunk a furcsák – motyogta Loki és még mindig nem nézett rá. Szemei a tükör irányába bámultak. - Nem én eszem embereket és pecsételek meg csókkal egy megállapodást – morgott tovább.

\- Csak, hogy tudd eszem halakat is – közölte vele Tony és egy apró mosollyal díjazta magát, amiért beletalált a nadrág egyik szárába a lábával.

\- Igen, ez nagyon megnyugtat – sóhajtotta Loki. Tony esetlenül felvette a nadrágot és még ügyetlenebbül megkötötte azt. A ruhadarabok túl hosszúak voltak neki és csak utólag jött rá, hogy valószínűleg a herceg saját ruhatárából adott neki kölcsön pár darabot.

\- A nevem Tony – mondta Tony, amikor már nem kellett attól tartania, hogy lecsúszik róla a nadrág. Felvette a csizmát, ami ki volt készítve és fáradtan visszahuppant az ágyra. – Merre van a királynő?

\- Erre, de talán jobb lenne, ha előbb gyakorolnád a járást – mondta Loki és Tonynak sajnos egyet kellett vele értenie. Nem éppen volt az erőssége a járást, de a nehézségek ellenére nem volt túl nehéz.

\- Csak pár lépés, annyira nem nehéz. – Tony a kijelentést követően felállt és elsétált az ajtóig. Még csak meg sem billent nagyon. Igaz nem volt éppen a futás határán. - Látod?

\- Igen, gyere velem – bólintott Loki és utat engedett neki.

 

*

 

Loki elég lassan sétált ahhoz, hogy Tony kényelmesen tudja őt követni. A férfi elég fáradtnak tűnt, de a tekintete vadul járt. Valószínűleg még nem járt szárazföldön, ahogy kastélyban sem. Nyílt kíváncsiság volt az arcán és nagyon ritkán megérintett valamit, csak azért, hogy aztán a kezére, majd újra a tárgyra nézhessen.

\- Nem tűnik kifejezetten szív melengetőnek ez a hely – jelentette ki végül és Loki érdeklődve felhúzta a szemöldökét.

\- Miért, a tenger az? – kérdezte Loki. Merőben más lehetett a víz alatt élni. Gondolatban arra tippelt, hogy a sellők ösztön lények és kevés értelem szorult beléjük. Az összes mendemondában gyönyörűnek és primitívnek voltak ábrázolva. Állatias viselkedéssel. Pont, mint a ragadozók.

\- Hát persze. – Tony válasza teljesen határozott volt.

\- Milyen a víz alatt élni? – kérdezte Loki és elmosolyodott a Tony arcára kiülő mosolytól.

\- Egyszerűen varázslatos. A tenger tele van színekkel és az állatok harmóniában élnek velünk. Amikor tiszta az ég, a nap sugarai megtörnek a vízfelszínen, és olyankor a legjobb elfeküdni az alga mezőn. Jajj, és az áramlatok, annyira izgalmasok, nagyon gyorsan juttatnak el egyik helyről a másikra. Szinte minden egy uszonycsapásnyira van. Majdnem olyan jó, mint viharban úszni és… mi az? – kérdezte értetlenül Tony a szóáradat közben. A férfi szemei izgatottan csillogtak, ahogy mesélt és Loki is érezte, hogy eluralkodik rajta ugyanaz a lelkesedés. Próbálta elképzelni, hogy milyen lehet teljesen a vízben élni.

\- Semmi – mondta.

\- Na és milyen a felszínen élni? – kérdezte Tony és érdeklődve leste Loki mozdulatait.

\- Nos a városban élni nem mindig kellemes, de az erdők vannak olyan varázslatosak, mint a tenger – válaszolta Loki és elmosolyodott a gondolattól. A város valóban nem a legszebb létforma volt, de az erdők mindig is békét tudtak neki nyújtani.

\- Tényleg? – Tony hangja elgondolkodóvá vált. - Én nem szeretem őket.

\- Jártál már erdőben? – kérdezte Loki egy gúnyos fél mosollyal. Egészen eddig úgy tűnt, hogy a sellő nem tud róla, hogy képes emberré változni.

\- Nem jártam, ahogy te mondod. Vannak folyók, amiken ha felúszunk, akkor egy erdőben találjuk magunkat. – A férfi kinézett a kastély ablakán és megállt egy kicsit pihenni. Már nem voltak messze az anyja hálótermétől, de hagyta, hogy Tony lazítson pár percet.

\- Erre sosem gondoltam – vallotta be Loki és a történet nem is tűnt olyan lehetetlennek.

\- Nem csak sós vízben tudunk élni – vont vállat a férfi.

\- Szóval vannak sellők, amik tavakban élnek? – kérdezte Loki. Már a gondolat is egészen elképesztő volt.

\- Nem tudom… vannak hozzánk hasonló lények, de ők sem szeretik túlságosan, ha az emberek zaklatják őket – Tony olyan egyszerűséggel jelentette be ezeket a dolgokat. A legtöbb ember kételkedett a létezésükben is. Erre azt állítja, hogy még több fajta lény is járja a földet.

\- Tényleg? Mik azok? – kérdezte Loki. Nem tudta leplezni az érdeklődését és Tony ezt észre vette. A mosolya varázslatos volt.

\- Nimfák, akikkel még én is találkoztam. – Loki szemei teljesen elkerekedtek. Szóval nimfák is léteztek. Amennyi ideje járja az erdőket, még akár találkozhatott is egyel, csak nem tudott róla. Persze télen még ő sem merészkedett ki a hidegbe, így örült, hogy végre melegebb időt hoz a szél. Tony egyszerűen csodálatos volt. A reményei egyre nőttek, ahogy megpillantotta az anyja hálótermének az ajtaját. - Itt vagyunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sajnálom a megcsúszást, itt is van a fejezet. Két hét múlva (igyekezni fogok)!!!
> 
> ^_^


	5. 5. Fejezet

Tony kérdőn nézett a két fegyveres őrre. Az egyikőjük olyan hosszan fixírozta őt, hogy a férfi attól félt, hogy szimplán a szemével fel fogja nyársalni. Loki hamar észrevette a pillantást és közbe lépett.

\- Velem van, engedjétek be – parancsolta és a hangjától libabőrös lett Tony háta. A tónusa egy kicsit mélyebb volt a megszokottnál és az egész testtartása tekintélyt parancsolóvá vált. Igazságtalannak kellett volna, hogy érezze a helyzetét, de amint azt csinálta, amit a herceg kért tőle, nem ártott neki. Talán, amikor ez az egész jól végződik, akkor Tony elkönyvelheti, hogy soha többé nem fogja unalmasnak tartani történés mentes vizeket. Vigyázz mit kívánsz.

\- Igenis! – Az őrök kihúzták magukat és félre álltak az útból. Az egyik szélső még mindig elég furcsán nézett rá, de Tony végül elengedte a dolgot.

Tony követte Lokit a szobába, ahol megtorpant. A betegség szaga, ami megcsapta az orrát egészen különös volt. Olyan volt, mint a rohadó növények és a poshadt tavak egyvelege. Egy bűzös csatorna, ami a tengerbe torkollik. Tony szinte megszédült. A nő, aki az ágyban feküdt nagyon beteg volt, de nem tudott semmilyen hasonló betegséget, ami ilyet tett volna bárkivel. Persze az ismeretei az emberekről és a sellők gyógyításáról nem éppen volt naprakész.

\- Ezért van szükségem a segítségedre. – Loki észrevette a reakcióját, de nem tűnt kifejezetten mérgesnek. - Te tudhatod, hogy mi az, ami megmentheti. – Tony ebben nagyon erősen kételkedett. Persze egy módot ismert, de ez nem éppen volt elérhető, hacsak nem akart meghalni érte.

\- A tenger könnycseppjére gondolsz, már meséltél róla, hogy azt keresed, de… - Tony nem tudta végig mondani. A félelem és a pánik kezdett rajta eluralkodni. Ha Loki tudomást szerez róla, akkor egyből megöli. Legalábbis az eddigi viselkedéséből az derült ki, hogy hajlamos bármeddig elmenni, hogy segítsen a királynőn. Még akkor is, ha ezzel bánt másokat. Loki személyisége nem volt teljesen kiszámítható. De hát ő sem volt éppen kedves az elején.

\- De…? – kérdezte Loki azonnal és a tekintete veszélyesen villant. Megint azt az elszánt arcot viselte, ami azt sugallta, hogy bármire képes, csak azért, hogy elérje, amit akar.- Mi ez a dolog valójában? Hol találom meg?

\- Nem fog rajta segíteni – hazudta Tony, annyira hihetően hangsúlyozva, amennyire csak tudta. Loki összehúzta szemeit. Érezte, hogy kezd kimelegedni és biztos volt benne, hogy Loki nem hisz neki, de nem akart megtörni.

\- Nem tud rajta segíteni? – ismételte meg Loki veszélyesen halk hangon. A fenyegetés egy értelmű volt. Persze nem mintha Tony hibája lenne, hogy csak az a dolog, ami még a halálból is visszahozza az embert az a sellők szívében lapuló kő lenne.

\- Tudom enyhíteni a tüneteket – vágta rá Tony, mikor a kellemetlen csend túl sokáig húzódott. Valahonnan az elméje mélyéről előugrott egy ötlet.

\- Mivel?

\- Méreggel – válaszolta óvatosan Tony.

\- Tessék!? – kiáltott fel Loki felháborodva.

\- Loki? – Az ágy felől érkező gyenge hang kizökkentette Lokit az elkeseredett felháborodásából.

\- Anyám, nincs semmi baj. – Loki az ágyhoz lépett és megnyugtatta a félálomban lévő anyját. Tony csak csendben figyelte a jelenetet. A hercegen látszott, hogy mennyire fáj neki a királynő betegsége és ő nem volt hajlandó segíteni. Legalábbis nem a saját halálával. Olyan megható volt a jelenet, hogy el is fordult.

\- Sejtem, hogy mit gondolhatsz, de van egy hal. – Tony halkan beszélt, hogy ne dúlja fel vele Lokit. - Ti is halásszátok, és a tüskéjében van egy méreg anyag. A mennyiség a lényeg. Egy cseppet legalább tíz liter tiszta vízben fel kell oldani. A hatása így nem lesz halálos és a lázat, gyulladást, fájdalmat mind enyhíti. – Tony evett ilyen halat. Az ő számukra nem volt mérgező, csak egyszerűen összezavarodtak tőle. Utána minden színes volt egy kicsit, de nem ártott nekik.

\- Ha hazudsz… - Loki hangja megremegett. A bizonytalanság tisztán hallható volt.

\- Nem hazudok – közölte vele Tony határozottan

\- Legyen. Gyere velem és segíts elkészíteni. – Loki felállt, és felé sem pillantva kisétált az ajtón. Tony nem tudta, hogy a herceg rá mérges-e, vagy csak arra, hogy ilyen helyzetbe van kényszerítve.

 

*

 

Loki szemöldök ráncolva haladt a konyha felé. Tony pontosan leírta, hogy hogy néz ki ez a bizonyos halfajta, amit keresnie kell. Nem állt szándékában elmenni a kikötőbe, hogy ott szerezzen be egyet. Úgy csak két lehetősége lenne: egyedül hagyja a férfit, aki valószínűleg meglép, vagy vele megy a kikötőbe, ami szintén túl nagy kockázatot jelentett. Tony még nem fedezte fel, hogy mennyire erős, ami előnyt jelentett számára. Az egész felsőteste sajgott, attól, ahogy meglökte. A gond az volt, hogy a férfi még le volt gyengülve, ennek ellenére is pont olyan erővel tudta magától eltaszítani Lokit, mint amikor Thorral párbajoznak.

 

*

 

\- Ó jézusom! – Tony nem bírta tovább. A szagok annyira felerősödtek, hogy a szemei könnybe lábadtak. A hangokkal már egészen megbarátkozott és nem fájt annyira a feje, mint az elején. A látása is egészen alkalmazkodott. Az egyetlen, ami még mindig túl érzékeny volt, azaz orra. Az a rengeteg illat és szag, ahogy a levegőben keveredett. Undorító volt. Az arc izmai teljesen összerándultak és fintorogva fogta be az orrát.

\- Mi a baj? – Loki értetlenül nézett rá. Értetlenül húzta össze a szemöldökét.

\- Hová megyünk? – kíváncsiskodott Tony. El nem tudta képzelni, hogy honnan származhat ez a förtelmes mennyiségű gőz és aroma, ami a levegőben úszott.

\- A konyhára – felelte Loki.

\- Azt értem, de miért van mindennek ennyire erős szaga? – sírta Tony és szemei nem bírták tovább tartani a nedvességet és végig folytak az arcán. Annyira erős volt.

\- Miről beszélsz? – Loki a levegőbe szagolt. Tony látta, ahogy az orra meg is mozdul, de az arca ugyanolyan maradt. – Érzek valamit, de ennyire azért nem erős.

\- Kizárt dolog, már a felső részen is éreztem, de itt már teljesen elviselhetetlen – magyarázta Tony elkeseredetten. Loki elővett a zsebéből egy kendőt és kitartotta a férfi arca elé.

\- Kösd ezt az arcod elé – közölte és Tony csak bólintani tudott. A ruhadarabnak olyan illata volt, mint Lokinak. Eddig fel sem tűnt neki, de a herceg illata megnyugtató és üde volt. Olyan, mint az erdőnek. Hasonlított a tenger felett elsüvítő tavaszi szellőkhöz. Elvörösödött egy pillanatra. A herceg megvárta, míg alkalmazkodik. Az ember illata nagyban tompította a folyosón szálló szagokat. Aggódva jött rá, hogy a vonzalma a herceg iránt nem éppen múlt el, és még a kezdeti fenyegetés és bántalmazás ellenéri is egyre erősebb lett. Ez nem éppen jelentett semmi jót számára. Óh, az elementális lények legnagyobb gyengéje őt sem fogja megkímélni. Loki zöld szemei úgy csillogtak, mint a gyémántok.

 

\- Ugh. – Amint betették a lábukat a konyhába Tony térdei elgyengültek. A szagok újult erővel fenyegették az ideg rendszerét. A hangokat itt már nehezebb volt kizárni. A konyha egy nagyon-nagyon borzasztó hely volt. Loki a karjánál fogva a konyha egy csendesebb részébe vezette, ahol hűvösebb volt és kevesebb gőz és szag támadta őt. Rengeteg előkészített és már önmagában kész ételek voltak benn. Tony érdeklődve nézett körbe a raktár szerű helyen.

\- Nézd, ha éhes vagy, akkor szolgáld ki magad. A kész ételek arra vannak. – Loki az egyik polcra mutatott és Tony követte a tekintetével. - Addig én megszerzem azt a halat. – Ezután eltűnt és magára hagyta Tonyt. A férfi gyomra éhesen felmordult. Tony jobban körbenézett és próbált keresni valamilyen számára is ehető ételt. Volt pár gyümölcs, de Tony nem igazán volt odáig az ilyen dolgokért. A raktárból több járat is vezetett ki, ezért Tony kipillantott az egyiken. Egy idősebb férfi éppen angolnákat készített elő, amiket egy vízzel teli hordóból vett elő.

\- Ezek élnek? – kérdezte meglepve Tony, amikor belenézett a hordóba. A benne tekergő tengeri lények láttán összefutott a nyál Tony szájában.

\- Igen, itt minden friss – jött a válasz. Az ember még csak meg sem fordult, úgy válaszolt.

\- Azt erősen kétlem – motyogta Tony halkan és közelebb araszolt az „ételhez”.

\- Hogy mondod? – nézett fel rá a férfi és Tony megdermedt. Na jó talán ki mondhatta volna halkabban is, amit gondolt.

\- Semmi. – Egy mosollyal megvárta, míg az ember végig méri, majd visszafordult a munkájához. Amilyen óvatosan csak tudott belenyúlt a hordóba, majd majdnem felordított. Így már csak egy erőtlen sziszegésre futotta. A bőre felvette az eredeti színét és Tony eldugta a visszaváltozott végtagot a háta mögé, ahogy többen is felé fordultak. A sósvíz megmarta a kezét, de legalább mostmár tudta, hogy bármikor vissza mehet a tengerbe. Eddig fel sem tűnt neki, hogy ennyire aggódik emiatt. – Elviszek egy ilyet – nyögte és elvette az asztalról a levágott fejű angolnát. Visszahátrált a raktárba és eltűnt a kíváncsi tekintetek elől. A keze még remegett egy kicsit, de a fájdalom teljesen elmúlt. Kicsit olyan volt, mint amikor a sellő egy nagyon hideg áramlatba úszik bele és majd lefagy az uszonya.

Fellélegzett és beleharapott a szerzeményébe. Legalább ennek ugyanolyan volt az íze. Még volt benne némi vér és Tony örömmel szívogatta és rágcsálta az angolnát.

\- Te meg mi a fenét művelsz? – kérdezte Loki és Tony ijedtében majdnem elejtette az ételt, annyira belemerült annak elfogyasztásába. A herceg fintorogva mutogatott a kezében tartott angolnára. Tony vállat vont és még egyszer beleharapott, csak hogy láthassa a Loki arcára kiülő undort.

\- Eszem – mosolygott és az ajakai valószínűleg nyálkásak és véresek voltak. Loki megrázta kicsit a fejét és körbe nézett. A kezében egy becsomagolt halat tartott.

\- Na jó, gyere menjünk, megmutatom neked a gyengélkedőt – és ezzel a kijelentéssel elkezdte a kijárat felé tolni Tonyt, miközben minden hova nézett, csak a kezében tartott állatmaradékra nem. A nap további része teljesen csendesen telt. A gyengélkedőn is voltak szagok, de korántsem voltak annyira erősek, mint a konyhán. A férfinek nem jelentett akadályt, hogy megmutassa Lokinak, hogy hogyan kell kivágni a hal méregtüskéjét, majd óvatosan megfejni azt. Loki türelmesen figyelt és követte az utasításait. A Tony kezén megjelent elváltozás kezdett eltűnni, ami miatt a herceg nem tett megjegyzést a dologra, azon kívül, hogy aggódva tekintett rá. Miközben tovább beszélgettek a szárazföld és a tenger szépségeiről, Tony úgy itta be az új információkat, mint egy szivacs. A méregnek legalább egy napot kellett állnia, hogy teljesen feltudjon oldódni a vízben, így a kevergetések között, Tony még jobban körbe nézett.

\- Mennyi könyv – bukott ki a száján ámuldozva. A víz alatt a legtöbb kötet lapja elmosódott, így Tonynak nem volt sok esélye, hogy elsajátítsa az olvasást. A férfi levett egy könyvet és elkezdte lapozgatni. A betűk rendszere nem tűnt bonyolultnak, így hogy jobban megnézte. Az ábrák is sokat segítettek.

\- Igen, az alapokat ezekből tanultam meg, de még sok mindent el kell sajátítanom – felelte Loki és megfordította a könyvet Tony kezében, aki hálásan rámosolygott. A többi kötet, amikre Loki mutatott sokkal vastagabbnak tűntek és a betűk is kisebbnek látszottak.

\- Te ezeket el tudod olvasni? – tudakolta, majd kis híján fejbe vágta magát. Csak a kalózok nem tudtak olvasni. Meg a sellők. Bár nekik volt saját nyelvrendszerük, így ez nem számított teljesen.

\- Persze – mosolygott a herceg elégedetten és egy kicsit ki is húzta magát. A nemesek tudtak olvasni, így jobban bele gondolva. Loki kivette a kezéből a köteteket és egy vékonyabb könyvet rakott le elé. A kemény borítón egy sellőt ábrázoló kép volt. A lény egy hajó mellett egy kövön pihent a napsütésben.

\- Megtanítsalak olvasni? – kérdezte tőle Loki egy őszinte mosollyal és Tonynak elakadt a lélegzete. Ez az ember annyira furcsa volt.

\- Megtudsz? – kíváncsiskodott Tony.

\- Elég értelmesnek tűnsz, ahhoz, hogy képes legyél rá. – A kijelentés még sértésnek is elment volna, de Tonyt túlságosan lefoglalta a tény, hogy még több tudást szerezhet. Itt minden annyira más volt, annyira új és izgalmas. Az aggódás és a félelem olyan gyorsan illantak el, hogy az már szinte káprázatos volt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elnézést a késésért. Jelen pillanatban nem tudtam sokat foglalkozni a történettel betegség miatt.  
> Köszönöm a megértést :)


	6. 6.fejezet

\- A királynő jobban van – jelentette ki Loki két héttel később. Jelenleg is éppen a szérumot készítette, ami az édesanyja gyógyulásának segítésére lehet.

\- Ezt örömmel hallom – válaszolta Tony és becsukta a kezében tartott könyvet. A gyerekeknek szánt mese remek gyakorlásnak bizonyult arra, hogy belejöjjön az olvasásba. Az elmúlt két hétben szinte elválaszthatatlan volt a hercegtől. Nagyon ritkán találkozott bárki mással. Ennek egy részét betudta annak, hogy Loki nem akarta magára hagyni, hátha nem tartja a szavát. A többi együtt töltött idő azonban teljesen saját szándék által vezérelt volt. Senki nem kényszerítette őket arra, hogy hajnalig fenn maradjanak és a tengerről beszéljenek. Loki varázslatos egyéniség volt. Tony már már azt hitte, hogy a herceg hangja is el tud bűvölni bárkit.

\- Köszönöm, hogy segítesz nekem – mosolygott Loki és Tony szívébe belenyilallt egy meleg érzés. Az elmúlt időben végre sikerült leküzdenie magában az ingert, hogy a vére az arcába szökjön és erre kifejezetten büszke volt.

\- Megteszem, amit tudok – válaszolta Tony és megdörzsölte a tarkóját. A figyelmét a könyvre szegezte, hogy ne kelljen Lokira néznie.

\- Hogy tartasz a könyvben? – érdeklődött a herceg, aki közben visszatért a saját feladatához.

\- Érdekes mese rólunk, bár pár tényt eléggé elferdítettek – közölte Tony egy kisség sötét tekintettel. A mese a sellőkről teljesen abszurd volt. Bárki is írta a könyvet az biztosan találkozott velük, ezért nem is értette, hogy volt képes teljes badarságokat is leírni.

\- Valóban? – Loki felhúzta a szemöldökét és várta a folytatást.

\- Hát persze. Például nagyon aggódnék, hogyha élne olyan értelmes lény a tenger mélyén, amelyik varázslatokat tud használni – mondta Tony aggódva. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a felszínen élnek olyanok, akik képesek a természet erőit befolyásolni. Sajnos azonban, azok nem emberek voltak. Néhány sellő is beszélt a tengerrel: tanácsot kértek az áramlatoktól és felszították a haragját azok ellen, akik indokolatlanul ártottak az élővilágnak. De ezek nem olyan dolgok voltak, amiktől kifejezetten félni kellett.

\- Valóban? – kérdezte Loki egy kicsit feszülten, ami Tony figyelmét nem kerülte el.

\- Hát persze. Ti nem tartotok azoktól, akik a felszínen varázslatot használnak? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve.

\- De félnek tőlünk – felelte csendesen Loki és mélyen Tony szemébe nézett, akinek a reakciója nem maradt el.

\- Te-te tudsz varázslatot használni? – kiáltott fel. Leugrott az asztalról, amin ült és hátrébb lépett. Loki megrándult a félelme láttán. Tony nagyon lassan megnyugodott.

\- Nem sokat, de gyakorlok. – Loki vállat vont és tovább forralta a főzetet. Tony szemei kikerekedtek. Hirtelen egy olyan megvilágosulás futott rajta végig, ami megváltoztatott mindent.

\- Megmutatod? – kérte Tony, olyan hangon, ami már inkább követelés volt. A szíve olyan hevesen vert, hogy azt hitte, hogy kiugrik. Loki úgy nézett rá, mint akinek elment az esze, de végül bólintott.

\- Igen. – A kinyilatkoztatást egy demonstráció követte. Loki arca végig kifejezéstelen maradt. Az egyik asztalon heverő száraz növényekből elvett egyet. A herceg arca komoly koncentrációt tükrözött. Alig telt bele pár másodpercbe és a sötét barna színre száradt növényszár újra üde zöld lett. Friss rügyek és levelek nyíltak. Végül apró virágok pattantak ki. Amilyen gyorsan feléledt a növény, olyan hamar száradt el újra, immár teljesen porrá lett. A sötét darabkák kicsúsztak Loki ujjai között és a férfi a földet pásztázva álldogált.

 

\- Hát ez elég bizarr volt – fújta ki a levegőt Tony. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy a fejében kavargó rengeteg gondolat közül melyikkel foglalkozzon először. Loki nem volt ember. Ahogy ránézett azonban, látta a szemében, hogy ő erről a tényről nem tud. A tekintete védett és óvatos volt.

\- Úgy gondolod? – kérdezte Loki halkan.

\- A varázslat veszélyes dolog, főleg valaki olyannak a kezében, aki csak kísérletezik vele – közölte Tony, de azért közelebb lépett a herceghez és megfogta a kezeit. Loki először meglepődött és tekintetük végre összetalálkozott.

\- Öhm, nem kell aggódnod. Nem éppen elfogadott dolog a mágia a királyságban – motyogta és titkoltan Tony ajkaira pillantott.

\- Aki a természet erejét használja az erős és semmi sem korlátozza, hogy mire használja ezt a hatalmat. – Tony nagyon lassan közelebb hajolt Lokihoz, aki nem húzódott el, de levegőt venni elfelejtett. A sellő hallotta, hogy hogyan kalapál a szíve. - Úgy gondolom nem tőled félnek az emberek, csak a lehetőségektől, amik ez által előtted állnak. – A két férfi ajka már súrolta egymást.

-Ahamm… - Loki megköszörülte a torkát és összeszorítva a szemeit hátrébb lépett. - Szóval van még valamilyen furcsaság a könyvben? – kérdezte. Loki amilyen gyorsan csak tudott elfordult és zavartan pakolászni kezdett az asztalán. Tony jó ideig nem válaszolt, a távolságtól fázni kezdett. Még nem szokott hozzá a ruhákhoz, amik a testét fedték. Az anyagok egyszerre túlságosan kényelmetlennek tűntek.

\- Nem beszélgetünk rákokkal – felelte és elfoglalta eddig olvasó helyét.

\- És miért nem? – kérdezte Loki, a feszültség elhagyta a testét és a vállai kissé lejjebb ereszkedtek.

\- Mert elég gorombák, és mert megesszük őket – vigyorgott Tony és örült, ahogy a herceg arcán egy félmosoly jelent meg.

\- Máris sajnálom szegény Szebasztiánt – mosolygott kajánul Loki.

\- De tudod, a cápákkal jóban vagyunk – csillant meg Tony szeme, ahogy Loki arca elfehéredett.

\- Öröm hallani – nyögte.

 

*

 

Ahogy múlt az idő Tonynak egyre jobban hiányzott a tenger. Azonban, ahogy szobatársának halk légvételeit hallgatta képtelen volt döntésre jutni. Ha a teóriái helyesek, akár már ebben a pillanatban is elmehetne, de hogy hova is tartana az események után, azt még ő sem tudná. Felsóhajtott. Lenézett a csupasz lábaira és gúnyos mosolyra húzta a száját. Milyen könnyen mászkált a fel s alá a felszínen. Pár nap után már futni is tudott. Persze mind ezek eltörpültek az úszás mögött. A bezártság érzése fojtogató lett és képtelen volt egy helyben maradni. Felállt és körbenézett. Loki nem örült volna, ha megtudja, hogy Tony teljesen meztelenül mászkál a kastályban. Amint meglátta Loki egyik levetett tunikáját, magára kapta azt és halkan kilépett az ajtón.

 

*

 

A tenger sós illata betöltötte a folyosókat és Tony megállt az egyik erkélyen, hogy a kőpárkányra kiülve hallgassa a víz hullámainak zenéjét.

\- Milyen csodálatos és ostoba lények a sellők. – Egy gyengéd női hang szakította félbe a pihenését és Tony elítélően nézett a felszólalóra.

\- Te pedig? – kérdezte jegesen. A nő felkönyököl Tony lábai mellé és halványan elmosolyodott.

\- A nevem Natasha – közölte, miközben a lágy szellő meglebegtette a göndör vörös fürtjeit.

\- Semmit sem tudsz a sellőkről, Natasha, így talán jobb lenne, ha… - kezdett bele a sellő a kioktatásba, de Natasha hangja félbe szakította.

\- Óh, ugyan már. Még a könyv is helyesen ír le egy dolgot rólatok – mondta a saját mellkasára bökve és végre Tony szemébe nézett. A tekintetben annyi szenvedély és érzelem ült, hogy szinte már fojtogatott.

\- Nem tudom, hogy miről beszélsz – mondta Tony és elkapta a pillantását. Valami nem stimmelt ezzel a nővel. Még sosem találkozott vele a kastályban, pedig Loki megmutatott neki mindent.

\- Hát persze, hogy nem. Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy a történet vége is ugyanaz lesz-e, mint a könyvben. Persze még nem olvastad végig, így honnan is tudhatnád – vont vállat Natasha, mint aki már mindent tud. Tony lemászott a kőfalról és úgy döntött, hogy nem kíván tovább részt venni a beszélgetésben.

\- Majd ha elolvastam, akkor elmondom. – A mogorva válasza után már indulni akart, de a nő hangja nem hagyta, hogy nyugodtan folytathassa az útját.

\- Olyan imádni valók vagytok. Minden hozzátok hasonló lénynek ugyanaz a gyengéje. Olyan könnyen estek szerelembe és törik össze a szívetek. – Natasha sajnálkozó hangja maró savként csorgott végig Tony torkán.

\- Ki vagy te? – követelte újra és most már semmilyen formában nem titkolta ellenérzését.

\- Csak a királynő szolgálója vagyok – pukedlizett Natasha egy önelégült mosollyal.

\- A szívemet akarod – jelentette ki Tony és kihúzta magát, mint egy védekező bestia, ami nagyobbnak akar tűnni, mint amilyen valójában. A nő olyan hangon kacagott fel, ami fülsértő volt.

\- Hahaha, jajj, de régen nevettem ilyen jót. Olyan szórakoztató vagy _Anthony Edward Stark_. – Tony szemei elkerekedtek. Kizárt dolog, hogy bárki is tudja a teljes nevét, amit attól a szánalmas embertől kapott.

\- Mégis mit akarsz tőlem? – kérdezte elfojtott hangon. A félelem minden porcikáját mereven és mozdulatlanul tartotta.

\- Csak segíteni próbálok. – Natasha csípőre tette a kezeit és várt.

\- Azt erősen kétlem – suttogta Tony és a szórítás, amit a torkán érzett, nem enyhült.

\- Jajj ne légy már ilyen kis gyanakvó. Én csak jót akarok mindenkinek – mondta kedvesen. - Gyere mutatok valamit. – Tony legszívesebben elfutott volna, de a kíváncsisága, ami már egészen kis kora óta is bajba sodorta, nem hagyta, hogy most elmeneküljön. Egy emelettel lejjebb a baldolali folyosón Natasha odébb húzott egy faliszőnyeget egy szobor mögött. - Ez egy titkos kijárat a kastélyból, egyenesen a tengerhez, és senki sem tudja majd, hogy hol keressen. Ha szeretnéd azonnal eltűnhetsz innen, és soha többé nem kell visszajönnöd. – Tony bedugta a fejét a járatba. A gyenge levegő mozgás olyan erős tenger illatot hozott, ami lélekben máris a vízbe repítette Tonyt. Kivételesen nagy volt a csábítás, hogy a megtudott tények tekintetében elinduljon.

\- A királynő még mindig beteg és én megígértem… - nyelt egy nagyon a férfi. Úgy érezte az egész teste remeg.

\- Csak egy gyógyír van és ezt te is tudod. – Natasha úgy nézett rá, mint aki bizonyos abban, amiben Tony csak gyanakodott. -  A kérdés, hogy mit vagy hajlandó feladni Lokiért.

\- Miért csinálod ezt? – kérdezte remegő hangon Tony. A harc kiszállt belőle és tehetetlenségében legszívesebben bekuporodott volna egy sarokba.

\- Mert szórakoztató és mert nem jó irányba haladnak a dolgok. A királynőnek már nincs túl sok ideje hátra, a méreg amit használsz csak lassítja a folyamatot, de nem állítja meg. Itt az ideje lépni Stark király fia, Anthony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok, remélem, hogy tetszett a fejezet.
> 
> Nagyon sajnálom, hogy az igértekkel ellentétben jóval később érkezett a frissítés. Sajnos az elmúlt időszakban az egészségi állapotom nem tette lehetővé, hogy tudjak az írással foglalkozni. Köszönöm, hogy még itt vagytok és olvastok.
> 
> Mindenkinek szép napot! <3
> 
> Következő fejezet feltöltése bizonytalan (inkább nem ígérek).


	7. 7. fejezet

\- Loki. – Tony suttogó hangjától melegség futott át Loki testén. Tisztában volt vele, hogy álmodik, de még nem akart felébredni.

\- Loki! – A sellő fülébe kiabáló hangja már egészen más érzést keltett benne. A szemei felpattantak és morózusan nézett a csípőjén lábát átvető férfira. Anthonyn a tegnap levetett tunikája volt, ami épphogy eltakarta a…

\- Anthony? – Loki zavartan megköszörülte a torkát és a férfi szemébe nézett, aki egy könyvet tartott a kezében.

\- Beszélnünk kell – jelentette ki, és egy kicsit feljebb csúszott a herceg ölében, akit kicsit sem hagyott hidegen a dolog.

\- Jó, de leszállnál rólam? – kérdezte zavartan. Az utóbbi pár napban Anthony folyamatosan a közelében volt. Túl közel hajolt és túl sokszor érintette meg. Nem fél attól, hogy ruha nélkül mutatkozzon előtte. Loki kezdett megőrülni és tisztában volt vele, ha hagyja a férfinak a csókot, amit oly rég óta próbál az ajkaira lehelni, akkor nem tudja magát türtőztetni.

\- Nem, ez így most kényelmes – magyarázta Anthony és nem hagyta, hogy Loki feltudjon ülni. A combjai olyan erővel tartották, hogy nem tudott ellene harcolni. – És kérdéseim vannak.

Loki próbált harcolni az izgalma ellen, de hamar rájött, hogy minél többet mocorog annál rosszabb lesz a helyzet. - Huh, jó tedd fel őket. – Sóhajtotta.

\- Szóval, arra vagyok kíváncsi, hogy mikor és hogyan lett beteg a királynő. Azt hiszem ezt előbb is megkérdezhettem volna. – Loki nem éppen egy ilyen komoly témára számított a férfitól azok után, hogy látszólag a királynő egyre jobban volt.

Összevonta a szemöldökét és eltöprengett. - Az egész mellkasi fájdalommal kezdődött, aztán felment a láza. Először nem tűnt komolynak, de aztán egyszer csak ágynak esett.

\- Hmm. Voltak ilyen panaszai korábban is? Volt hasonló betegsége ez előtt? – kérdezgette őt tovább Anthony és semmi jelét nem adta annak, hogy a közeljövőben leszállni a hercegről.

Loki kezdte érezni, hogy megkeményedik Anthony látványától és csak nehezen tudta össze szedni a gondolatait. - Talán, amikor gyerek voltam, de nem emlékszem olyanra, hogy ágynak esett volna… - Loki felnyögött, ahogy a sellő megmozdult. - Megtennéd, hogy befejezed?  kérdezte mérgesen a herceg.

\- Mi a baj? Nehéz vagyok? – kérdezte Anthony és egy pillanatra felemelkedett, majd újra visszahelyezte a súlyát Lokira.

\- Nem, csak… - Anthony előre hajolt és letette a könyvet maga mellé az ágyra. A mozdulat forrósággal öntötte el Loki ágyékát. – Agh. – Mostmár teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy a keménysége, felfogtűnni a másiknak is.

\- Hmm? Ez meg mi? – kérdezte Anthony először teljesen ártatlanul. Nem nézett le, inkább a fenekével próbálta kitapintani a Lokit. - Loki miért csinálja ezt? El kell menned az illemhelyiségre? – kérdezte egy önelégült mosollyal. Loki elhúzta volna a száját az önelégült mosoly láttán, de sokkal jobban lefoglalta, hogy ne mozduljon meg. A sellő szemeiben látszott, hogy pontosan tudja, hogy mi a gond.

\- Csak szállj le rólam kérlek. – Loki nem tudta teljesen kontrollálni a hangját és a lepedőt markolászta. - Ne, ah, nyúlj hozzá… - sóhajtotta, ahogy megérezte Anthony kezeit az ágyékán. Már csak egy hajszál választotta el attól, hogy megragadja Anthonyt és a matracba döngölje, ahonnan hetekig nem engedi ki.

\- Loki! – panaszkodott játékosan Anthony gyermeteg hangsúllyal.

\- Igen? – sziszegte Loki és összeszorította a szemeit és a fogait it.

\- Ugye tudod, hogy én nem vagyok nőstény! Ha szeretnél utódokat, akkor én nem tudok ebben segíteni. – Anthony hangja csak úgy csilingelt és a hosszú tunika már nem tudta leplezni a sellő izgalmát sem.

\- Istenem… - nyögte Loki.

\- Te ezt élvezed? – kérdezte újra teljesen ártatlanul Anthony és erősen leszorította a csipőjét Lokiéhoz.

\- Hagyd abba! – rivallt rá Loki frusztráltan. Szinte remegett a benn tartott feszültségtől.

\- Ugye tudod, hogy most te mozogsz – dalolta Anthony és a herceg teljesen tisztában volt vele, hogy a sellő igazat mond. Apró lökésekkel kereste akár a legapróbb súrlódást is, amivel csillapíthatja a vágyait.

\- Anthony, ha most nem szállsz le rólam, akkor nem fogom tudni türtőztetni magam – felelte Loki és mélyen a másik szemébe nézett, akinek éhes tekintete összekapcsolódott az övével.

\- Talán nem is kell – suttogta és Loki elveszett. Minden fal leomlott, amit eddig maga köré épített, hogy kevésbé fájjon, amikor majd Anthony visszatér a tengerbe. Engedett a vágyainak és az érzelmeinek a felszínre törni és úgy kezdte el csókolni a sellőt, mintha az élete múlna rajta.

 

*

 

Loki összevonta a szemöldökét. Anthony nem is olyan régen elment a konyhára, hogy ebédet hozzon nekik. A keresésére indult, de látszólag felszívódott. Előfordult már, hogy a férfi olyan sokáig nézte a tengert a távolban, hogy elveszítette az időérzékét, de a hercegnek rossz előérzete támadt.

\- Loki! – Thor lelkes üdvözlése visszhangot vert a folyosón. A szőke herceg széles mosollyal és izgalomtól csillogó szemekkel közelített felé. Köpenye a háta mögött fellibbent a lendülettől, amivel közeledett.

\- Thor, nagyon jó kedvűnek tűnsz – állapította meg felhúzott szemöldökkel Loki.

\- Igen, megtaláltam az ellenszert anyánk betegségére. – Thor kihúzta magát és várta, hogy mit reagál a kijelentésére a fivére.

\- Komolyan? – kérdezte Loki hitetlenkedve. A hangja hangosabb volt az átlagosnál és öröm járta át a testét.

\- Igen, a szolgáló lánynak igaza volt és neked is. A sellő tényleg segíthet. – Az idősebb herceg megveregette Loki vállát és elismerően nézett rá.

\- Persze, már így is sokat segített, de… - Loki próbált rájönni, hogy mire is utalhat Thor. Talán azért tűnt el Anthony mert az édesanyjának és Thornak segített egy új gyógymóddal.

\- Az őrök éppen most fogják el és szerzik meg a könnycseppet. – Thor szavai megfagyasztották az ereiben a vért és a gyomra felfordult a hihetetlen információtól.

\- Hogy mi? Ezt nem igazán értem. – Nyögte Loki és a szavai darabosan törtek felszínre a torkából. A szív verése felgyorsult. Még ő sem tudta miért, de biztos volt benne, hogy minél többet tud meg, annál rosszabb lesz.

\- Jó. Tudod, hogy megígértem, hogy hiszek neked és hát rengeteg emberrel beszéltem és az egyik könyvedben ott volt a megoldás – hadarta Thor. Már maga a gondolat is, hogy Thor könyvet olvas abszurd volt.

\- Nem gondolod, hogy tudnék róla, hogyha olvastam – mondta Loki és nyel egy nagyot. A szája kezdett kiszáradni.

\- Persze, de ez az egyik gyerekkori mesédben van. A szobádban találtam…

\- Azt olvasta Anthony is – jött a felismerés Loki fejében.

\- Persze. A lényeg, hogy ott megemlítik, hogy mi a tenger könnycseppje. – Thor izgatott hangja kizárt minden más hangot.

\- És mi az? – kérdezte félve Loki.

\- Egy sellőnek a szíve. – Loki ajkai elnyíltak és megakart szólalni, de nem tudott. Anthony szíve volt a tenger könnycseppje. Ez lehetetlen, akkor Anthony meg fog halni.

\- Tessék? Az nem lehet – mondta rekedten Loki. Thor a fejét csóválta és szólásra nyitott a száját, de Loki belefojtotta a szót. - Nem Thor! Az kizárt, hogy ez legyen a megoldás, kell lenni valami másnak is! – Loki legszívesebben a haját tépte volna tehetetlenségében. Sosem gondolta, hogy majd választania kell az édesanyja és a szerelme között. Mert szerette Anthonyt. A férfi mosolya, amikor először kóstoltatta meg vele a gyümölcsöket. Az apró sóhajok, amiket csak ő hallott. A rémület vasmarokkal tartotta őt és Loki nem tudott megmozdulni.

\- Thor herceg! – Egy katona rohant feléjük és még a meghajlás előtt közölte velük a híreket. - A férfi megszökött

\- Merre ment? – kérdezte Thor.

\- Nem tudjuk. Eltűnt a nyugati szárnyban. – Loki arca hamuszürkévé vált, de tudta, hogy csak akkor mentheti meg Anthonyt, ha előbb találja meg őt, mint Thor.

 

*

 

\- Basszus, basszus, basszus – Tony becsakta maga mögött a nehéz faajtót és még a biztonság kedvéért egy díszes székes is a kilincs alá támasztott. Jó pár pillanatig hallgatta, ahogy a katonák sietős léptei elhaladnak az ajtó előtt. A hallása kíváló volt, így meglepte, amikor egy lágy női hang megszólalt mögötte.

\- Itt nem fognak keresni – mondta olyan megnyugtató hangon, hogy Tony szíve szerint hitt volna neki.

\- Tessék? – Tony ijedten körbe fordult és megpillantotta a királynőt. – Jajj, ne! – nyögött fel és már kezdte is kinyitni az ajtót.

\- Várj, ne menj el. Beszélni szeretnék veled. – A királyné hangja most parancsoló lett és Tony megdermedt.

\- Királynőm – kedzte Tony halkan, de aztán nem tudta, hogy hogyan is folytassa. A katonák, sőt az egész királyság a vérére szomjazott. Alig tudott kiszabadulni a kelepcéből, amit Thor állított neki. Szerencséjére gyorsabb és erősebb volt a katonáknál így elég hamar le tudta őket rázni. Ahogy a beteg nemesre nézett elöntötte a szégyen. Megígérte Lokinak, hogy megmenti a királynőt és hiába magyarázta mindenkinek, hogy ha kivágják a szívét az nem megoldás, senki sem hitt neki.

\- Ugyan fiam, szólíts csak Friggának. Még nem tudtam beszélni veled négyszemközt – mondta és nagyon lassan felült az ágyban. Az arcán és végig a nyakán fekete vonalak éktelenkedtek. Frigga elhalványulni látszott. Tony úgy képzelte, hogy amikor egészséges, akkor tündököl.

\- Nem kell tőlem félned, én nem akarlak bántani – jelentette ki Frigga. Tony nem ment közelebb, de nem is lépett hátrébb.

\- Akkor mégis kinek a parancsára akarják kivágni a szívem? – kérdezte Tony kicsit sem barátságosan.

\- Meg kell bocsátanod Thornak. Nagyon aggódnak értem és Thor nem ismer kegyelmet, hogyha a szeretteiről van szó – magyarázkodott a királynő és Tony nem tudta a haragot túl sokáig tartani.

\- Ha kivágják a szívem az nem fog segíteni – panaszolta elhaló hangon.

\- Ezzel én is tisztában vagyok. – A férfi szemei elkerekedtek. - Ettől függetlenül a szívedre van szükség ahhoz, hogy meggyógyuljak.

\- Tudod, hogy mi vagyok – közölte Tony. Már meg sem lepődött. Úgy tűnt, hogy csak azok nem emlékeznek rá, hogy micsoda ő valójában, akik a látták is őt az igazi alakjában.

\- Hát persze, hogy tudom. Rád nézek és látom az összes jellemvonását egy sellőnek, sőt még annál is többet. – Frigga mosoly olyan sok kedvességet tükrözött, hogy Tony nem tudta, hogy mitévő legyen. Az egyik oldalon a biztos halál várt rá, a másikon pedig egy örökké valóságig tartó magány és bujkálás. - Szükségem van a segítségedre. Lokinak igaza volt abban, hogy te vagy az egyetlen, aki segíthet rajtam. A fiam szeret téged és te is szereted őt, de azt is tudom, hogy van egy másik szerelmed is.

Tony összeszorította a szemeit és az ökleit. Megfeszült minden porcikája. - Bármit is választok az egyiket elveszítem. Ha segítek neked, nem mehetek vissza a tengerbe. Ha viszont visszamegyek, Loki sosem bocsájtja meg, hogy meghalsz.

\- Nem légy ebben olyan biztos. Loki forrófejű, de képes megbocsájtani mindent. – Frigga hangja annyira beletörődő volt, hogy fájdalmas volt hallani. Tony nem tudott ránézni, így hát a tekintetét körbe járatta a lakosztályban. Tony azt hitte, hogy mindenhol majd friss virágokat fog látni, de az összes növény száradtan hevert a vázákban. A sellő összevonta a szemöldökét. Loki azt mondta, hogy minden nap friss virágokat hoznak a királynőnek. Hirtelen mélyen beszívta a levegőt.

\- Te egy nimfa vagy! Hát persze! Ezért tud Loki varázsolni! – Tony tisztában volt vele, hogy túl hangosan beszél, de nem érdekelte. Biztos volt benne, hogy a királynő valamilyen természetbéli lény. Valami ami uralni tudja a körülötte elterülő környezet erőit. – Az erdödben lenne a helyed. A szülőhelyed megtud gyógyítani.

\- Az erdő a magashegyekben, ahonnan származom, leégett. Kevés esélyt látok arra, hogy meggyógyuljak. – Frigga mosoly szomorú volt.

\- Ha nem segítek, tényleg meghalsz – motyogta Tony. A nimfák az erdőikhez voltak kötve. A lelkük a levelek zörgéséből és az ott nyíló virágok illatából születik.

\- Nincs semmi baj – nyugtatta a királynő, de Tony teljesen kiborult. – Loki meg fog neked bocsájtani…

\- De én sosem bocsájtanám meg magamnak. – Tony a mellkasához kapott. Megígérte Lokinak, hogy segíteni fog. Megpecsételte.

\- Igen, de ha megosztod velem a szívedben őrzött tengert akkor többé nem tudsz vissza változni. – Frigga hangja annyira csalódott volt, mint aki már átélte ugyanezt.

\- Mennyi ideje hagytad ott az erdőt? – kérdezte Tony és leült az ágy szélére.

\- Már nagyon régen. Még Thor születése előtt. – Frigga kitekintett az ablakon, mint, aki újra átéli ezeket a pillanatokat. – Natasha ellopta a selyem fátylam és én követtem őt egy hadsereg táborába, akik a Jeges vidék szörnyeivel harcoltak. – Frigga elmosolyodott Tony elképedését látva. Natasha fiatalabbnak tűnt, mint a királynő, sőt mint ő maga is.

\- Ki ő valójában? – kérdezte Tony gyanakodva.

\- Natasha egy múzsa, a fajtájának az egész világ a játszótere. – A királynő cseppet sem tűnt felháborodottnak, hogy egy múzsa mindkettőjüket átverte. Direkt akarta, hogy Frigga találkozzon a királlyal, és tudta, hogy Loki is útnak indul.

\- Az ő hibája az erdő is? – kérdezte gyanakodva Tony.

\- Nem, Natasha veszélyesen ravasz, de nem gonosz – mondta Frigga. - Úgy vélem, hogy én csak egy jó eszköz voltam a következő bájos kis meséjéhez. – Tony elképedve fogadta be az új sok információt. Szinte már meg is feledkezett róla, hogy hogyan került ide.

\- Ennek semmi értelme – Tony a hajába túrt és bosszúsan körbe nézett.

\- Az elején én is így gondoltam, de aztán Odin mellett rá jöttem, hogy Natasha jót tett velem. Rátaláltam arra, akit igazán szeretek. – A királynő mosolya ragadós volt. Tony megszorította a kezét és tükrözte az arcára kiülő érzelmeket.

\- Királynő! Minden rendben? – Az ajtó megrándult és Tony felpattant ijedtében.

\- Azt hiszem egy időre el kell menned – nézett rá komolyan Frigga.

\- De nem csináltam semmi rosszat, és már nem kell, hogy megöljenek – hadarta Tony és a mellkasára mutatott.

\- Attól tartok Thor nem fog nyugodni, míg teljesen fel nem épülök. – Vissza kell térned a tengerbe.

\- Nem! – kiáltott fel Tony és levetette magáról az ingjét. A mellkasa világított és Tony megérintette közepét.

\- Nem kérhetek tőled ilyet – mondta ijedten Frigga, ahogy Tony mellkasa egy függőleges vonalban ketté nyílt. A sellő megérintette az apró követ, amely a dobogó szíve mellett csillogott.

\- Akkor kérek cserébe valamit. – Tony a királynő homlokához érintette a követ, amelynek fénye beleitta magát a nő bőrébe, megtisztítva azt a fertőző vonalaktól. A vele szemben emberré változott férfi ajkairól egy kérés hangzott fel, amire Frigga kikerekedő szemmel bólintott.

 

*

 

\- Úrnőm, kénytelen vagyok bemenni! – Egy őr rontott be Frigga lakosztályába. A királynő az ablakon nézett ki és bosszúsan fordult hátra. A szemei mérgesen villantak. - Fenség, hangokat hallottunk. Minden rendben? – kérdezte zavarodottan a katona.

\- Természetesen. Már csak azt szeretném tudni, hogy hogy mert így rám törni? – Frigga hangja hangosan csengett. A katona mögött Loki és Thor jelentek meg, mindketten a pánik különböző stádiumában. Thor és Loki örömmel lépett oda az anyjukhoz, aki erősen magához ölelte őket. Loki örömteli arca mögött egyetlen kérdés bujkált. Frigga azonban ígéretet tett Tonynak.

 

*

 

„A herceg minden nap kiment a tengerhez és várt, hogy szerelme visszatérjen hozzá. A királynő állapota javulni látszott és szívét már csak választottjának hiánya nyomta. Mosolya mögött szomorúság bujkált, egészen addig a napig, amíg meg nem látott egy gyönyörű jelenséget a szomszédos királyság hajóján. E kincs többet ért mindennél, amit a herceg valaha látott.”

 

\- El se hiszem, hogy ilyeneket leírt – dühöngött Loki és kivette a kötetet Anthony kezéből. - Badarság az egész.

\- Ó valóban? Akkor hadd idézzek neked valamit, amiről tudom, hogy megtörtént. „A herceg, örömében, hogy minél hamarabb magához szoríthassa kedvesét a vízbe esett sietségében.” Ez megtörtént, és mint kiderült nem tudsz uszni – dalolta a férfi és hagyta, hogy Loki a teste és a matrac közé zárja őt.

\- Nincs hozzáfűzni valóm – morogta és megcsókolta Anthony nyakát.

\- Én azért szeretném, hogyha engem tovább fűznél – sóhajtotta a férfi és Loki elmosolyodott. – Örülök, hogy tudod, hogy mi vagy – Anthony hangja őszintén csengett.

\- Mondja a szintén félszerzet, aki még ráadásul egy herceg is. – Loki hangját elnyelte a takaró, ami alá elmerült, hogy Anthonyt lejjebb is kényeztesse.

\- Én sem tudtam, hogy Stark az apám… ah és arról meg pláne nem, hogy Midgard hercege vagyok – A férfi alig bírt összefüggően beszélni. Loki ezt kifejezetten örömmel hallgatta. – De tudod, hogy mi tetszik a legjobban? – kérdezte Anthony és megvárta, míg Loki felemeli a fejét és ránéz.

\- Mi? – kérdezte, mint akit a legjobb édességétől próbáltak megfosztani.

\- Az utolsó rész. „Boldogan éltek, amíg meg nem haltak”

 

Vége

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki csak a szemeit forgatta és visszatért a legfőbb céljához aznap reggel.
> 
>  
> 
> Köszönöm, hogy olvastátok.

**Author's Note:**

> Sziasztok!
> 
> Először is örülök, hogy benéztetek. Itt vagyok egy újabb történettel. Egyelőre úgy gondolom, hogy olyan két hetente fogom feltölteni a fejezeteket. Remélem, hogy tetszeni fog nektek, annak ellenére, hogy még rengeteg csiszolni való van az írási stílusomon.
> 
> Kommenteknek mindig nagyon örülök és köszönöm előre is. :)  
> Legyen szép napotok!


End file.
